Mario and Sonic: Heroes Alliance
by Nitro321
Summary: After Mario and Sonic's world mysteriously collide, the two heroes have to set aside their differences to work together to save all worlds, from a threat that not even Eggman and Bowser's forces combined can match! Rated for violence and slight language.
1. Two Plumbers and a Message

**Here it is everybody, the one you've all been waiting for! The new and improved Mario and Sonic: Heroes Alliance! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Two Plumbers and a Message<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mushroom Kingdom: Mario and Luigi's House<strong>_

It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The birds were singing, the sun was shining…and two certain plumbers had just sat down for lunch.

"Ahh, lunch." A red plumber with a big "M" on his hat said contentedly. "My second favorite meal of the day!" The two began digging in to the food when the plumber looked out the window. "Hey Luigi," He said to his younger brother. "It is actually a really nice day outside, don't you think?"

Luigi, the green plumber, nodded. "Sure is bro." He agreed, leaning back in his chair. "This is the kind of day that I like: Where nothing can go wrong or startle you." No sooner did he say that when the doorbell ring loudly. "AHHHH!" Luigi screamed, falling off of his chair, while Mario laughed.

"I thought you said nothing can startle you today!" He said jokingly, holding his stomach while laughing.

Luigi got up and started readjusted his chair. "Haha, very funny." He said sarcastically.

Mario chuckled as he walked to the door. _When will Luigi get over his fear of everything?_ He thought to himself as he opened the door. Outside was a familiar fungus looking right at him. "Oh, hello Toad!" He greeted the fungus. "Come on in!" Toad walked into the house as Mario closed the door behind him.

"Hi Mario! Hi Luigi! It's good to see you all again…" Toad looked in surprise as Luigi adjusted his chair. "Did I miss anything by any chance?" He asked curiously.

Luigi quickly stood up…after tripping over his chair after Toad greeted him. "Nope." He said confidently. "Only me telling Mario just how brave I am!"

Mario face palmed as Luigi spoke. _You wish…I hope someday you do become brave. It'd be nice to fight evil with someone who doesn't run from danger all the time._ But Mario didn't say anything out loud.

Toad gave Luigi a strange look, and then took a letter out of his pocket. "I have a message for the two of you from Princess Peach." He said, handing it to Mario, who began reading it.

"Hmm…wonder what it is…" Mario said quietly, as he read the letter.

"Yo bro!" Luigi said, interrupting Mario's thoughts. "You gonna read it out loud?"

Mario was a little surprised by Luigi's question, since it came out of nowhere. "Uh…yeah." He cleared his throat as he began reading. "'Dear Mario and Luigi'" He read. "'I just wanted to send you this to thank you for all your work in protecting my kingdom. I would be honored if you would come to my castle for some cake. I'll see you soon. From, Peach.'"

"That makes sense." Toad exclaimed. "I remember her Highness telling Toadsworth that she needed a few things from Mush Grocery Store. Now I know what it's for!"

"What do you say Luigi?" Mario asked his brother. "You up for a visit to the castle?"

"You bet!" Luigi said, nodding his head. "It's been quite awhile since we've seen the Princess."

Mario nodded, remembering their last adventure with her_. Man, that was over 4 months ago!_ He realized.

"Hey…uh…" Toad said. "Do you mind if I tag along? I need to get back to the castle anyway, and I thought it'd be nice if I could head back with you."

Mario turned to his mushroom friend. "Of course you can my amigo." He kindly said.

Luigi agreed. "It's been awhile since we've hung out together." He said.

Toad was elated. "Thank you guys!" He said, gratefully.

Mario put his hand on Toad's head. "Anytime amigo."

"Yoo-hoo!" Luigi called at the door. "We going or what?"

Mario and Toad started walking toward the door. "Coming!" They both said, as they caught up to Luigi and began their walk to Mushroom Castle.

..

..

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>The adventure begins as the Mario Bros. and Toad head for Mushroom Castle to visit the Princess. What will happen at the castle? Find out next time on <em>_**Heroes Alliance! **_

**A/N: Chapter 1 completed! So a few things to go over: #1: There will be a few references to different TV series starring the characters, so keep your eye out for that.**

**#2: Before any of you flag this, I am Nitro Hedgehog on YouTube. So this is just simply a new and improved version of the one I made on there. So don't flag this!**

**So yeah, the story begins! If you've seen it on YouTube you already know much of what happens, but I'll be changing a few things. And if you haven't watched it, I really suggest you don't. It'll take away from the enjoyment of reading it here. If you have any questions about this chapter please comment (review) and I'll answer them. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Flash

**Chapter 2: The Flash**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Above Planet Earth: Newly rebuilt Death Egg<strong>_

In the main control room, a rather large man was talking to two robots.

"Finally, my ultimate weapon is complete!" He boasted to the two. "Now, I can transport myself into different worlds, and create an army that's strong enough to defeat that annoying pest Sonic! And then, nothing will stop me from creating Eggmanland!" He chuckled to himself at the thought when he was interrupted.

"Uh…boss?" A red robot known as Orbot said. "You might want to take a look at this."

"Hmm?" Eggman asked, looking at the robot. "What is it?"

"Something is heading for us, and it's coming really fast!"

"What!?" Yelled the scientist, running to the window and seeing a golden hedgehog outside speeding towards him. "It's Sonic! Deploy all defenses! I want that hedgehog to be blasted out of the sky!"

"But wouldn't that just put him on here?" Cubot, the yellow robot asked. "Since he's in space, and space is all sky right?" Eggman quickly glared at him, making the robot stop talking.

"Don't question my judgment!" He shouted. "Deploy all defenses!" _That hedgehog has been a thorn in my side for years. He will not beat me again!_

**In Space:**

Super Sonic was speeding towards the Death Egg.

"So, old Egghead thinks that just because he can rebuild this he can beat me? He's got another thing coming!" He sees several missiles headed straight for him. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. "Time to get this party started!" He rammed straight through the missiles, making all of them explode. "Gee, you'd think that a self-professed genius could make better weapons." Sonic muttered, as he saw more missiles headed for him. "Oh well, better get this done with." He flew around the missiles, making him follow them. Sonic then went to the barrel of the cannon that shot them. "You want me? Come get me!" He jumped down right before the missiles hit him. The missiles couldn't pull up in time, so they went inside the barrel and exploded, destroying the cannon. "All right, let's finish this!" Sonic quickly flew through the hole in the side of the ship that the missiles had made.

**In the Death Egg:**

Eggman watched in anger and hatred as Sonic destroyed the cannon.

"But…how did he destroy the outer defenses!?" He wondered out loud.

"What do we do now boss?" Orbot asked.

"I have an idea!" Cubot exclaimed. "Let's surrender! After all we clearly can't beat Sonic. He beats us all the time!" Eggman quickly smacked him, making Cubot say "Ouch!"

"No, you idiot!" Eggman said, walking toward the com link. "We don't surrender." He grabbed the microphone. "Attention all units! Sonic the Hedgehog has infiltrated the Death Egg! Destroy the hedgehog at all cost!" He slammed the microphone down on the table. _That should keep Sonic busy._

**A couple minutes later…**

"What's all that noise outside?" Eggman asked as he heard several strange noises outside the door. Just then there was an explosion and Sonic flew into the room.

"Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed, getting a little worried. "Uh…how pleasant it is to see you again."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Egghead." Sonic taunted. He then turned to Eggman's machine, which was in the middle of the room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna put that toy of yours out of commission." Sonic was just about to attack when he heard a button click. "Wha!?"

"Hahahaha!" Eggman evilly laughed. "You're too late Sonic! Now I will transport myself into different worlds, and finally destroy you once and for all!"

"So that's what you've been up to this whole time!?" Sonic asked in disbelief. "I thought it'd be a better plan to be honest."

"What did you just say!?" Eggman asked, getting frustrated.

"Nothing…"

Eggman cleared his throat. "Now, prepare to witness the creation of the greatest empire in history: Mine!"

The machine turned on, but began making strange noises and started flashing.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise.

"Wha—what's happening!?" Eggman shouted, running to the machine to turn it off. "That's not supposed to happen!"

"Eggman!" Sonic said nervously. "Hurry up and shut that thing off! It's not safe!"

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Eggman growled. He finally grunted. "It's no use. Somehow the machine has become self aware. Not even I in all my knowledge can turn it off."

Sonic was shocked, but quickly recovered. "Well, then I have no other choice." He got himself ready. "Chaos Contro—" Before he could strike an energy beam shot out of the machine, hitting Super Sonic and knocking him down. "Wha…what was that!?"

Orbot and Cubot were hugging each other in fear. "It was nice knowing you." Orbot said to his friend.

"You too buddy." Cubot said.

Eggman just stood with a blank expression on his face. Failed again. He thought. Why does this always happen to me!?

The machine began flashing rapidly.

"It's no use. We're finished!" Eggman said.

The machine flashed again and everything went white.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic has arrived to stop Eggman again! But it appears that something else is at work! Now Sonic and Eggman are both gone. What happened to them? Are they still alive? And what about the planet below? Find the answers next time in <em>_**Heroes Alliance!**_

**A/N: Chapter 2 done! This was fun to write. I love Cubot's humor, it always gets me. So yeah, the Death Egg is from Sonic 1. If you have any questions, or are enjoying this, please comment (review) and I'll get back to you. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Red and Yellow, Green and Blue

**Chapter 3: Red and Yellow, Green and Blue**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mushroom Kingdom: Mario, Luigi, and Toad were on their way to the castle.<em>**

"I can't wait to see the princess again!" Luigi said excitedly. "It's been awhile since we've seen her."

"I can't wait to taste her cooking again!" Mario said, rubbing and patting his stomach.

"Is that all you want to see bro?" Luigi teased, winking at Mario.

"Well, it would be nice to see her again as well." Mario admitted, at which Luigi chuckled.

"AHHH!" Toad screamed, scaring Luigi.

"What!?" Luigi shouted, running behind Mario. "Is it a ghost!?"

"Worse! What's that!?" Toad pointed at the castle, where several airships were hovering over the grounds.

"Bowser!" Mario and Luigi said in unison. The three ran as fast as they could to the castle, where they found their most hated enemy.

"Bowser!" Mario shouted. "Let her go!"

A repulsive turtle-lizard reptile glared right at Mario. "Well, if it isn't the Mario Brothers." He said. "Well you're too late. As you can see, I've already captured the princess!"

Princess Peach was looking over the side of Bowser's airship. "Help Mario!" She shouted.

"You want her back? Then you have to come through me!" Bowser said. "And there's no way that's going to happen!"

Mario was getting rather frustrated. "Let her go, you repulsive reptile!" He shouted.

Bowser just simply laughed. "I think not, my mushroom munching moron. The princess is staying with me. And there's nothing you can do to prove me wro…" He stopped in midsentence as he realized that everything was swaying back and forth violently. "Hey! What's this!?" He wondered.

"Ahh!" Luigi screamed, as he ran behind Mario and crouched into a fetal position. "What's happening!?"

Bowser's airship tipped a bit, making the princess lose her balance and fall off.

"No!" Bowser shouted angrily.

Just before she hit the ground Mario caught her.

"Thanks Mario!" She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Grrr, you will pay for this Mario!" Bowser growled. Everything suddenly went white for a few minutes. When it cleared there was no sign of Bowser or his army.

"OK…" Luigi slowly said, shaking like crazy. "Will someone please explain to me WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!?" He shouted at the last part, as now he was really scared.

"I don't know." Mario shrugged, looking at his brother. "But it was certainly interesting."

"Hey!" Toad was pointing towards the courtyard, where a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox were on the ground. "Who are they?"

"Ungh," The blue hedgehog said, standing up. "What happened?" He looked next to him and saw a yellow fox. "Tails!" He exclaimed, surprised to see him. "How did you get here!?"

Tails was just as surprised to see Sonic. "I…I don't know." He admitted.

"What was that white flash about?" Sonic asked, looking around. "And where are we?"

"I don't know." Tails responded. "I don't remember coming here. Perhaps we traveled through space?"

"Hmm, Egghead did say his machine could take him to different worlds." Sonic mused. "I guess that's just what it did; and us as well."

Tails nodded in agreement. "It looks that way." He said, and then he asked in a rather sad tone. "Were we the only ones sent here?"

"No idea buddy." Sonic said. He looked at the castle and saw Mario, Luigi, and Toad walking toward them. "Hold up Tails! We got company."

"Halt, agents of Bowser!" Toad commanded. "You are not getting anywhere near the princess!"

Sonic and Tails were surprised. "What are you talking about?" Tails asked, trying to understand.

"Don't think you can fool us." Luigi retorted. "You're agents of Bowser sent to kidnap the princess. We just beat his main army, and you're the backup!"

"Dude," Sonic crossed his arms. "I think you've mistaken us for the wrong guys. We're not here to kidnap any princess Broccoli."

"You are not getting near the princess Prickly!" Mario threatened, taking one step toward Sonic. "I'll teach you to work for that crummy Koopa!" With that he leaped at Sonic.

"Whoa man!" Sonic exclaimed, dodging a punch that Mario threw at him.

"Hey!" Tails shouted. "Don't do that to Sonic!" He began to walk forward but Luigi got in front of him.

"Sorry buddy," He said. "But I can't let you pass!" Saying that he attacked Tails, and the four began fighting. But the fight was interrupted by Princess Peach screaming.

"Mario help!" She screamed.

Mario quickly turned around and saw Hammer Bro, and was knocked down by Sonic. "Hey, wait a minute!" He said, getting up and running at Hammer Bro, only to trip on a hammer and fall.

"Haha!" Hammer Bro laughed, apparently enjoying watching Mario fail. "Thanks to your stupidity, we've got the princess for King Koopa! And there's nothing you losers can do about it—ouch!" He suddenly fell forward as Sonic stood behind him.

"I think you just lost her." Sonic teased, as Mario looked at where Sonic was a moment ago.

_How did he get there so fast!?_ He wondered.

"Does it!?" Hammer Bro snapped, jumping up. "We'll see about that! All forces attack!" An army of Goombas and Koopa Troopa's marched toward Mario and Sonic.

"Well Spiky," Mario said. "I guess you aren't working with them. Want to have some fun beating them up?"

Sonic grinned. "Sure thing man." He agreed. "Let's get this party started!"

The two attacked the army, and within a couple of minutes had completely defeated it.

"You lose again Hammer Bro!" Mario declared.

"Dang it!" Hammer Bro shouted angrily. "King Koopa will be so mad! You won't get away with this Mario! This won't be the last you see of me! All forces retreat!" Finishing talking, Hammer Bro and the rest of his force quickly ran off, swearing revenge.

_Man, does this guy EVER shut up?_ Sonic wondered, as Hammer Bro made his little "speech".

"Hey Spiky," Mario said, turning to Sonic and extending his hand. "Thanks for the help. Sorry for thinking you were with them."

Sonic took Mario's hand. "No problem man." He said. "And my name is not Spiky. It's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Mario nodded. "It's nice to meet you Sonic." He said. "I'm Mario," he pointed at Luigi, who was standing with his mouth open in wonder at Sonic's speed. "And that's my brother Luigi."

"Nice to meet ya'll." Sonic said.

Tails then stepped forward. "My name is Miles Prower, although everybody calls me Tails."

"It is nice to meet you amigo." Mario graciously said.

"Thank you both for rescuing me." Peach said, grateful for the help.

"No problem." Sonic and Mario said in unison.

"Won't you come inside the castle?" Peach asked. "We're having cake."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked. "We don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother at all." Peach graciously answered. "We have plenty."

"Then sign me up!" Sonic quickly said, making Tails smile in amusement. "What 'bout you Tails?"

Tails nodded. "Some refreshments would be nice." He agreed.

"Then it's settled." Peach said. "Come on in." Saying that, she led the four heroes into the castle.

* * *

><p><em>Mario and Sonic have met! And have already defeated their first challenge! But how did Sonic and Tails get there in the first place? What are they doing there? And did anyone else find their way into the Mushroom Kingdom? Find out next time in <em>_**Heroes Alliance!**_

**A/N: Chapter 3 completed! This took a little while to write, mainly because this is an important part of the book, and I wanted it to have plenty of detail (which would explain the length of the chapter). So, Bowser's airship is seen in most Mario games, so I decided to have it here. And Hammer Bro, he's a cool villain, but not that bright. So I decided that he'd be the best to be beaten here. And the part when Peach invited them to the castle was interesting to write. If you have any questions, or are enjoying this, please comment (review) and I'll respond. Thanks for reading! **


	4. An Evil Alliance

**Chapter 4: An Evil Alliance**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bowser's Castle: In the Courtyard<strong> _

A rather large man and two robots were falling into the bushes.

"Gaaah!" The man yelled as they crashed into the bushes.

"Whoa!" The yellow robot said bouncing off something. "That was quite a fall! At least I had a very soft landing!"

The man got up and glared at the robot. "That's because you landed on my gut idiot!" He snapped.

"Boss?" Orbot asked. "Where are we?"

Eggman looked around him, everything was dark and gloomy. "I don't know." He admitted. "I should have been able to control where I went, but the machine went haywire. We can be anywhere in the universe!"

"Halt intruders!" A voice called. "Don't move!"

"Huh?" Eggman asked, as he looked around him. On the pathway a turtle with a helmet was glaring at them. "What do you want?" Eggman asked him.

"You are under arrest for trespassing on King Koopa's royal property!" The turtle, Hammer Bro, declared.

_Great,_ Eggman thought. _Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse._

"Aww, he's so cute!" Cubot exclaimed. "Can we keep him Doctor? Please please PLEASE?"

"No!" Eggman snapped.

"Be quiet!" Hammer Bro barked. "You are coming with me to see his Majesty!" With that he led the three of them inside the castle.

"Wow!" Cubot exclaimed in wonder, looking around him while walking. "This place is amazing!" He looked in front of him and suddenly stopped, for he saw a statue with a demonic looking lizard with wings. Cubot shivered and walked around it and caught up to the others.

"This place does seem rather sinister." Eggman remarked, also looking around.

"Here we are!" Hammer Bro opened the door to the throne room, and the four walked in. "Your Evilness, my force has returned."

A turtle-lizard-like reptile stood up. "Did you capture the princess?" He asked.

"Uhh…" Hammer Bro stuttered nervously. "Not exactly…but I did capture these people who trespassed on your royal property—"

"WHAT!?" Bowser roared angrily, making the entire castle shake…and made Hammer Bro shake from head to toe. "YOU DID NOT CAPTURE THE PRINCESS!? CAN'T I TRUST YOU WITH THE SIMPLIST OF TASKS!?"

"What's the big deal with this princess anyway?" Eggman asked, making the king of Koopa's glare at him.

"And who exactly are you!?" His voice boomed.

"My…my lord…" Hammer Bro stuttered. "These are the trespassers that I was trying to tell you about."

"Trespassers huh?" Bowser asked, looking at them. "What were you doing?"

"I asked my question first." Eggman retorted. "What's the deal with the princess?"

"If I have the princess I have the Mario Brothers!" Bowser snapped. "If I have the Mario Brothers I can take over this world!"

"Oh…" Eggman muttered. Then an idea came to him. "Your Highness," He said, walking forward and kneeling on one knee. "I have a proposition for you that I'd like you to consider."

Bowser was surprised at Eggman's sudden change of attitude. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Since you are trying to take over this world," Eggman told him. "And I'm having a bit of trouble taking over mine, I propose we make an alliance. Our forces can work together, and together we will be unstoppable!"

"An alliance!?" Hammer Bro, Cubot, and Orbot asked in shock.

"I don't even know you buddy." Bowser said. "Why would I even consider it?"

"My name is Ivo Robotnik," Eggman said meekly. "But everybody calls me Dr. Eggman. In my world I am an evil scientist who creates super weapons to take over the world."

"Hmm, in that case…" Bowser thought for a bit, and then clapped his hands. "I accept your proposal!" He walked toward Eggman. "On one condition:" He said. "Help me destroy those annoying Mario Brother's and I'll help you take over your world!"

"Only if you help me defeat my adversary, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman told him. Bowser laughed and clapped Eggman on the back.

"I like you!" Bowser laughed, his voice booming. "It's a deal! From this moment on we are allies!"

"By the way," Eggman asked. "Do you have a place for me to stay?"

"Of course!" Bowser nodded. "You can stay in my castle. Make yourselves at home. Just don't break anything."

"Fair enough."

Just then the door opened and a smaller reptile came in. "Hey papa!" He said, and then he stopped when he saw Eggman. "Hey, who's Fatso?"

"What did you call me!?" Eggman angrily asked, at which Bowser laughed again.

"Son," he said. "This is our newest ally Dr. Eggman."

"Yes," Eggman clarified. "It's Eggman, NOT Fatso!"

"Whatever." Bowser Jr. said carelessly. "I'm Bowser Jr."

"So," Eggman turned to Bowser. "How long have you been trying to take this world?"

"Way too long!" Bowser responded. "I always have a plan, and it almost works, and then those Mario Brothers get in the way!"

"That sounds like me and Sonic…" Eggman muttered under his breath. "Perhaps if we teamed up with some other villains we could have an advantage?"

"Tried it and failed." Bowser said shortly.

"Me too!" Eggman nodded. "But perhaps if we team up with past villains, and make them stronger."

"Great idea! Son, you know what to do!"

"Gotcha!" Bowser Jr. took out his paintbrush and prepared to use it.

"What's he going to do with it?" Eggman asked. "Paint something?"

"Just watch." Was Bowser's reply.

Bowser Jr. closed his eyes and then swung his paintbrush several times. After he finished a large machine suddenly appeared.

"Wha!? What just happened!?" Eggman asked in alarm and shock.

"There's that machine you suggested Doc." Bowser said. "To bring the villains back."

"Amazing!" Eggman complimented, shocked that it had just appeared out of nowhere. "But how did it get here?"

Bowser Jr. held up his paintbrush. "This is my magic paintbrush." He told Eggman. "When I draw with this all my wishes come true!"

Eggman inspected the machine carefully. "Yes, this will do." He said. "Now we have plenty of power to defeat Sonic AND Mario! And to reign supreme!"

* * *

><p><em>Trouble is brewing in Bowser's Castle, as Eggman and Bowser join forces. Now they have a machine that is able to restore villains! What will happen next? Will Mario and Sonic be able to defeat this new alliance? Or will the villains finally prevail? Find out next time in <em>_**Heroes Alliance! **_

**A/N: Chapter 4 done! I have finally rewritten all that I had already done months ago! Now it'll get interesting. So, not much to say except Cubot is awesome, Bowser Jr. is a hoot, and I love Bowser and Eggman working together. Enough said. If you have any questions, or are enjoying this so far, please comment (Review) and I'll get back to you. Thanks for reading!**


	5. On to Bomb-omb Battlefield (Part 1)

**Before we got started with this chapter I have to say this: The chapters will not be coming this fast! The only reason I posted these ones so quickly was to make up. The first four were simply updated versions, and this one is the one that we're actually on. Just to clear that up before anyone says anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: On to Bomb-omb Battlefield! (Part 1)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mushroom Castle: Throne room<em>

Sonic and Tails had just finished telling Mario and his friends their story, and how they got there.

"So you're saying this machine sent you all here?" Toad asked, after Sonic and Tails finished speaking.

"Yeah," Sonic nodded. "Egghead thought he could transport himself to different worlds but the machine somehow malfunctioned and sent us here."

"Amazing!" Luigi exclaimed in wonder.

"I agree!" Peach nodded her head.

"Hey Sonic," Tails turned to his best friend. "Do you think our other friends got sent here as well?"

"Hmm…" Sonic said thoughtfully. "They might have. But right now we should look for the Chaos Emeralds so no one else gets them."

"Chaos Emeralds?" Peach asked.

"What are those?" Toadsworth, the old secretary asked.

Tails explained what the Chaos Emeralds were. "The Chaos Emeralds are gems with mystical powers. If someone collects all seven of them they can have unlimited power."

"Unlimited power!?" Luigi and Toad asked in unison.

Tails nodded. "If the wrong person gets their hands on them we're in trouble."

"Then we should find them right?" Mario asked.

Tails nodded, and then turned to Sonic. "I still had my radar with me when we were sent here, so I was able to do a scan of the area while you were eating." Tails remembered how Sonic devoured the spaghetti that the princess had made.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked. "And what'd you find?"

"I found a signal coming from some place called Bomb-omb battlefield." Tails told him. "I'm thinking it's a Chaos Emerald."

"All right, so where is this place?" Sonic asked.

"You have to take a portal to get there." Mario replied. "Luckily inside the castle there are many portals hidden inside different paintings."

"Well that's convenient." Sonic said, relived.

"Come on! Let's go to Bomb-omb Battlefield!" Mario said, getting up. He led the team to the portal and they jumped in.

**Bowser's Castle: In the throne room**

Bowser and Eggman were discussing plans to defeat their adversaries.

"So which villain should we do first?" Eggman asked Bowser, who shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. "You're the genius. I'd say a strong one."

"Why bother bringing back a villain when you've got me though?" A voice coming from somewhere in the room asked.

Bowser and Eggman looked around in surprise. "Who's there!?" Bowser demanded. "Show yourself!"

"If that's what you want…" There was a slight distortion in the room as a rather short, strange looking character appeared. He was purple and yellow, and had a black and white mask over his face. "Well, here I am." He announced.

"Di…Dimentio!?" Bowser asked in complete shock as he recognized the individual. "But…but you're dead! You died when your robot was destroyed!"

"Of course that's what you thought." The one called Dimentio said calmly. "That's what I wanted you to think. Since you were stupid enough to work with the Mario Brothers at the time I decided to bide my time before I struck again. Right before the robot exploded I teleported out, leaving a clone of me in my place. So," he then turned to Eggman, who was listening in wonder. "Who's the new guy?"

"My name is Dr. Eggman." The scientist introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you."

"Since you were 'kind' enough to volunteer," Bowser said to Dimentio. "Why don't you destroy Mario and Sonic?"

Dimentio chuckled a bit. "That was exactly what I was going to do. I just wanted to make sure you weren't working with them anymore. I know where they're headed, and I'm gonna have a bit of fun with them. See you all later. Ciao!" Saying that, he suddenly vanished from sight.

"Well…" Eggman said after an awkward silence. "He's certainly confident."

"Yes," Bowser nodded. "Dimentio is always confident. I'm just surprised that he survived."

"So wait, you worked with Mario once!?" Eggman asked.

"A long time ago. I don't want to talk about it."

"All right…"

"Now," Bowser turned to Eggman with an evil smile. "Who should we bring back?"

"I know just the one!" Eggman laughed. "He's my strongest creation! He's almost killed Sonic several times! He should do the trick!"

"Good, then do it. Dimentio will buy us a bit of time." Bowser said, at which Eggman nodded.

"It will be done!" Saying that, Eggman walked out of the room to begin his work as Bowser sat back down on his throne.

"Dimentio…" He said quietly. "You did survive. You better not screw us up!"

..

..

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>Dimentio has somehow survived his last battle and is back for revenge! What's worse is that Eggman and Bowser are working with him to destroy the heroes! Sonic and Mario may have a small problem finding the first Chaos Emerald if Dimentio decides to interfere. Can the heroes find it before Dimentio finds them? Or will Dimentio find it first? Find out next time in <em>_**Heroes Alliance!**_

**A/N: Chapter 5 done! So, how many people know who Dimentio is? Dimentio is a villain only seen in Super Paper Mario, but he is one of the most loved villains in Mario history. Dimentio attempted to destroy the universe, forcing Mario and Bowser to make a hilarious alliance. But now he's back! And I can't wait to see what he has up his sleeve. Can you? If you have any questions, or are enjoying this, please comment (review) and I'll answer you. Thanks for reading!**


	6. On to Bomb-omb Battlefield (Part 2)

**Chapter 6: On to Bomb-omb Battlefield! (Part 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bomb-omb Battlefield: The entrance<strong>

The heroes land at the entrance of the Battlefield and look around.

"So this is Bomb-omb Battlefield?" Sonic asked.

"I can see why it's called a battlefield." Tails mused, looking around him. "Look at all the cannons here!"

"Tails," Luigi asked. "Are you getting a signal?"

"Uh…" Tails looked at his radar, which was beeping. "It looks like it's coming from the top of that mountain." He pointed to a large mountain a ways away.

"Well," Mario laughed. "At least we won't have the Bomb-omb king to worry about. We shouldn't have any problems."

The heroes walked up to the top of the mountain and sure enough: on top was the Chaos Emerald!

"There it is!" Tails exclaimed, walking to it. "The first Chaos Emerald!" He kneels down to pick it up when he gets knocked down by an unseen opponent. "Oof!"

"Tails!" Sonic said, running to his friend and helping him up. "You OK?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, but what was that?"

"Well well, look who decided to show their smug faces." There was a slight distortion as Dimentio appeared above the emerald. "You didn't really think I would just GIVE you this Chaos Emerald, now would you?"

"Dimentio!?" Mario and Luigi asked in disbelief.

"Long time no see, my menacing mustached foes." Dimentio cheerily said.

"But…but you're dead!" Luigi exclaimed in disbelief. "Wait…" He suddenly began shaking. "Are you a…a GHOST!?" He quickly ran behind Mario while Dimentio laughed.

"No you idiot! I'm the real thing. You just killed a clone of me." Dimentio chuckled as Luigi breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you want Dimentio?" Mario asked, clenching his fists.

"What do you think!?" Dimentio suddenly stopped being cheery and became rather angry. "I want what I've been wanting for years, ever since you defeated me, forcing me into that cursed dimension without any hope of escape. I want revenge!"

"Well, you're not gonna have it!" Mario declared.

"Is that so!?" Dimentio thundered. "We'll see about that! You will go through the same pain you put me through!" Saying that, he snapped his fingers and the heroes found themselves in a strange looking dimension. "And now it's time for my favorite game:" Dimentio said. "Destroy the plumber! I've always wanted to play this with you!"

"I would like to see you try!" Mario challenged, while Luigi continued to cower behind him.

Dimentio chuckled. "Very well then." He began to speed at Mario but Sonic blocked his way. "What's this!?"

"Look buddy," Sonic said, blocking Dimentio. "I don't' know what your problem is, and I honestly don't care. But Mario and I are allies. And if you want to get him you have to get through me first!"

"Well, you know what they say: The more the merrier." With that Dimentio shot a lightning-fast magic beam at Sonic, who couldn't dodge it in time.

"Sonic!" Tails called, helping his best friend up. "You OK?"

"Yeah," Sonic looked at Dimentio, who was watching in amusement. "But I guess that won't work."

Dimentio laughed. "You fool!" He exclaimed. "This dimension makes me 256 times stronger! There is no way you can defeat me here!"

"That's what you think Dimentio!" Mario said, pulling out a Fire Flower and transforming into Fire Mario. "Have at you!" Mario shot several fireballs at Dimentio, who stepped back.

"Transforming huh?" Dimentio teased. "Can't beat me in your normal form eh?"

"You can't beat us Dimentio!" Mario said, shooting several more fireballs at Dimentio, who simply dodged them.

"That's what you think." Dimentio suddenly made several holograms of himself and attacked the heroes with them.

"Oh great…" Luigi said sarcastically. "This looks like fun."

"You're right!" Sonic said, excited. "Let's get the party started!"

The four begin fighting Dimentio's holograms, but as the real Dimentio continued attacking at different angles they were unable to beat him, and were eventually driven back.

"Wow…" Tails said, panting for breath. "He's stronger than I thought."

Dimentio chuckled as he snapped his fingers and teleported them back to Bomb-omb Battlefield. "Now you see that it is useless to try to defeat me. No matter how strong you think you are, you're no match for me!"

"Yeah? We'll see about that!" A rather scratchy yet familiar voice said behind them.

"What?" Dimentio and the others turned around and saw a crocodile standing there.

"Sorry," A purple chameleon said as Dimentio turned around. "But this isn't going to feel good." He quickly threw several shurikens at Dimentio, which hit him and blow up.

"All right," Dimentio was a little upset by the sneak attack. "You asked for it!" He created several more copies of himself and attacked the heroes.

"Bring it on ya bully!" A young bee sang. "We're ready!"

With the Chaotix distracting the copies, the heroes were able to finally defeat Dimentio.

"Ouch!" Dimentio said, falling to the ground as Sonic kicked him into Mario's punch.

"It looks like you lost again Dimentio." Mario taunted him.

"Curse you Mario!" Dimentio shouted, although the heroes could see that he wasn't angry. "I vowed that I would get revenge on you!"

"Perhaps you're just working with the wrong team." Mario suggested.

"Ha!" Dimentio exclaimed, standing up. "You think you've beaten me, but we will meet again. And next time the outcome will be different. Ciao!" He suddenly vanished as the heroes looked on in surprise.

Tails quickly grabbed the Emerald and held it in the air. "Here it is!" He said happily. "The first Chaos Emerald!"

"Awesome!" Luigi clapped.

"Yo Vector," Sonic said, walking up to a giant crocodile. "Thanks for the help! But how'd you get here?"

The crocodile took Sonic's hand and shook it. "No prob Sonic." He said. "We were in our office when everything suddenly flashed white. We must have lost consciousness or something. When we came to we found ourselves here. Charmy was flying around when he saw you guys, and we thought maybe you'd be able to tell us how we got here."

"Egghead sent us here by mistake." Sonic answered Vector. "And now we're looking for the Chaos Emeralds to get back home. Wanna help?"

"Sure thing." Espio the Chameleon said quietly. "That was a close call for you. And if there are others like him looking for the Emeralds we have to work fast."

"I agree." Vector nodded. "We'll help you Sonic."

"Wow, thanks guys!" Tails said gratefully.

"OK," Mario said, interrupting. "We have our first Emerald, so let's head back to the castle."

"Whoa!" Charmy exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. "There's a castle here!?"

"We've got quite the story to tell you." Tails nodded.

"Well then," Luigi said. "Let's go!"

"Right!"

The heroes walk back to the portal and jump in.

**Bowser's Castle: Basement**

Eggman was showing Bowser a robot on a table.

"Behold, my greatest creation!" Eggman boasted.

"Looks nice Doc." Bowser said, looking at the robot. "But will he be able to defeat Mario and Sonic?"

"He should." Eggman assured him. "And he will have some help."

Just then Dimentio appeared in the room.

"Ahh, Dimentio." Bowser greeted him. "How did it go?"

"I have tested them, and they have passed it." Dimentio said, his voice showing no emotion. "I believe I know the best way to defeat them. Don't worry, they won't last long. Evil will prevail over good, and no one can stop that."

"That's great!" Bowser exclaimed.

"I'll need some time to plan out a strategy for me." Dimentio said. "So you need to buy me some time."

"Very well, we'll keep the heroes busy, right Doc?"

"Indeed." Eggman nodded.

"That's good to hear. Well, now I'm off. Ciao!" Dimentio suddenly vanished.

"Now," Eggman turned to the table. "It's time to unleash my ultimate weapon! And nothing can stop it!"

..

..

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em>The heroes have found the first Chaos Emerald, and were able to repulse Dimentio's attack! And they've joined forces with the Chaotix! But now Eggman has a plan up his sleeve. What is his weapon? Can the heroes find the next emerald before he strikes? And what is Dimentio's plan? Find out next time in <em>_**Heroes Alliance!**_

**A/N: Chapter 6 finished! So, expect quite a few two or three parters in this story, since there's a lot of action in it. But Dimentio is in it! Anyway, the heroes found the Chaos Emerald, and defeated Dimentio. And they teamed up with the Chaotix! The Chaotix were introduced in Knuckles Chaotix. They are a detective agency that occasionally helps Sonic. If you have any questions, or are enjoying this, please comment (review) and I'll answer you. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Metal Madness (Part 1)

**Chapter 7: Metal Madness (Part I)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser's Castle: Basement<strong>

Eggman was standing at the table talking to his creation.

"Listen well," He said. "I have recreated you for the sole purpose of destroying Mario and Sonic! I want you to find their strength and weakness! Know go! Show them what you've got!"

"Affirmative." A metallic voice said.

**Peach's Castle: Lobby**

"Whoa!" Charmy exclaimed, looking around him in wonder. "I'm never gonna get used to being in a real life castle!"

"I hope you do get used to it." Espio calmly said. "I don't want you to be acting hyper the whole time we're here."

"But…but it's a CASTLE!" Charmy argued.

Just before Espio could respond Tails walked into the room.

"So I did another scan and picked up another signal from a place called Pianta Village." He said, holding the radar.

"So Mario," Sonic asked his partner. "Is there a portal from the castle to there?"

Mario shook his head to Sonic's surprise. "Unfortunately no." He admitted. "We'll have to travel to Isle Delfino to get to the portal."

"All right," Tails said. "So how will we travel? And who will go?"

"The best way to travel will be by plane." Mario answered Tails.

"OK," Tails nodded. "We can take the Tornado!" Referencing the plane he had built, and had conveniently crashed into the garden. "Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and I can go."

"Wha!?" Charmy whined. "But what about me!?"

"Charmy!" Vector snapped. "You can stay behind with the rest of us!"

"But I wanna go!" Charmy pleaded.

"No Charmy!" Vector shook his head. "You're staying with us!"

"Besides," Espio reminded him. "What was that you were saying about 'never being able to get used to being in a real life castle?'"

Charmy thought for a bit, and then nodded his head. "OK then," He gave in. "I'll stay. You have fun now!"

"Well," Tails said to the three coming with him. "Let's go!"

Tails led them to the Tornado and they took off.

**Bowser's Castle: Throne room**

Bowser was on his throne talking with Eggman, who was sitting in a chair next to him.

So," Bowser addressed his ally. "Do you really think that your creation will defeat Mario and Sonic?"

"Don't worry." Eggman assured the Koopa king. "We're just trying to distract the heroes so we can cook up a truly evil plan."

Bowser chuckled. "I see," he nodded. "Then what shall we do next?"

Just then Dimentio walked into the room. "I've got it!" He exclaimed.

"Got it!? Got what!?" Bowser asked, not understanding.

"The answer to our problem idiot!" Dimentio retorted, making Bowser glare at him. "Have you ever heard the saying: 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'? Well, if we can make some of the heroes join us by brainwashing them or something, we can make the heroes fight each other. Entertainment for all of us!"

"But will it work?" Bowser asked.

"It's worked before on Luigi." Dimentio reminded him. "So why shouldn't it work now? We have more targets to choose from."

"That is an excellent idea Dimentio!" Eggman clapped gleefully. "Bowser, your son can make the machine with his magic toothbrush!" Dimentio suddenly laughed at Eggman, making the scientist glare at him. "What's so funny!?" He demanded.

"You!" Dimentio chuckled. "I've lived for quite awhile, and in all my adventures I've never heard of a magic toothbrush!" He chuckled at the thought of it.

"Eggman," Bowser corrected him. "It's a magic PAINTBRUSH. And my son is not here. I sent him with your creation to stop the heroes."

"Sounds like fun." Dimentio smiled. "Where are they? I'll go watch like a tiny little spectator."

"They were last seen en route to Isle Delfino." Eggman informed the magician.

"Very well then. I shall be off to watch the fight. Ciao!" With that, Dimentio suddenly vanished from sight.

* * *

><p><em>The heroes have found another signal possibly leading them to the next Chaos Emerald! But Eggman's creation and Bowser Jr. are out to make mischief, with Dimentio on the side! Things can get messy if the two teams run into each other. Will the heroes find the emerald? Or will they be forced to fight for it? Find out next time in <em>_**Heroes Alliance!**_

**A/N: Chapter 7 done! So, who can guess who Eggman's creation is? You'll find out soon, so don't go anywhere. So for the "magic toothbrush" line: I had to do it. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. And if you've played Super Paper Mario, you'd know that Dimentio is pretty good-natured for the most part despite being a villain. If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Metal Madness (Part 2)

**Chapter 8: Metal Madness (Part II)**

* * *

><p><strong>Isle Delfino: In front of the Pianta statue<strong>

Sonic, Mario, and the others had landed and were looking around.

"Why are we here!?" Sonic panicked, looking around in fear. "There's WAY too much water around here!"

"Well this IS an island." Luigi reminded him.

"No, really!?" Sonic retorted. "I thought it was a forest or something!" Luigi just rolled his eyes. "So Tails," Sonic asked his best friend. "Is there any water in the Pianta Village thingamajig?"

"Only the hot tub and the river." Mario answered Sonic.

"But don't worry," A voice said. "You won't be able to make it there."

The heroes turn toward the shops and saw Bowser Jr. walking toward them.

"What do you want Bib Britches?" Mario asked.

"What do ya think?" Bowser Jr. replied. "Do destroy you, duh."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try." Sonic challenged, as he spin-dashed at the Koopling. But before he could hit him a metal ball came out of nowhere and hit Sonic, making Sonic crash into a tree. "Ungh," Sonic groaned, standing up and looking at what hit him. What he saw shocked him. "Me…Metal Sonic!?" He gasped in alarm.

"But it can't be!" Tails exclaimed.

The ball that hit Sonic had transformed into a blue robot that looked almost exactly like Sonic. "Sonic," it said in a deep, metallic voice. "I will destroy you now, along with all your puny friends!"

"He's right!" Bowser Jr. nodded as he took out his paintbrush. "Now, witness our true power!" He swung his paintbrush several times and disappeared in a flash of light. When he reappeared he looked exactly like Mario, only silver.

"Wha!?" Luigi gasped, looking first at Mario, and then at the copy. "There are TWO Mario's!?" He continued looking frantically at the two before screaming and climbing up a tree.

"Luigi!" Mario called, trying to get his brother down, but to no avail.

"We can't let them beat us!" Tails said, determined to beat them. "We have to get the Chaos Emerald before they do!"

"Right!" Sonic agreed. "Come on team! Let's do this!"

Bowser Jr. and Metal Sonic began attacking the heroes while Dimentio watched from a roof.

"My my," he said to himself. "This is certainly an interesting fight. I'm glad I decided to watch it."

The heroes were slowly getting driven back towards the water. "I…I don't know if we can last much longer." Tails panted, trying to dodge Metal Sonic's attacks.

"We have to!" Mario tried to encourage Tails, but he himself was getting exhausted.

The heroes were right on the edge of the water when suddenly a voice boomed from behind them.

"HEY! Leave them alone!" Metal Sonic whirled around, only to get a punch in the face by a red echidna.

"Knuckles!" Tails shouted, glad to see him.

"Outta my way Knucklehead!" Shadow Mario ordered. "Who gave you permission to interfere!?"

"I did!" A deep voice said on the side. Shadow Mario quickly turned and saw a black and red hedgehog standing under a tree with his hand in the air. "Chaos Spear!" The hedgehog said, shooting an attack that looked like lightning. The attack came so fast that Bowser Jr. couldn't dodge, and was struck down.

"It's Shadow!" Tails said, relieved.

"Man," Luigi mused, climbing down the tree. "You guys have a lot of friends."

Metal Sonic stood up and glared at Sonic. "I AM the Ultimate Sonic!" He angrily shouted. "No one will stop me from proving that!" He charged at Sonic, only to be hit by Sonic's home-attack.

"Sorry pal," Sonic calmly said. "I think I am the 'Ultimate Sonic.'"

"Darn!" Bowser Jr., still in his Shadow Mario form, shouted. "You will pay for this! Now…" He looked around him. "Where is our ride!?"

"Right here." Dimentio said, jumping off the roof and landing in between the heroes and villains. "Hello again!" He said cheerfully.

"Who the heck are you!?" Knuckles demanded.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Dimentio said, bowing slightly. "I am the master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds. My name is Dimentio!"

"Hmph," Shadow grunted, looking at Dimentio with a look of disdain.

"And now my crew and I are off." Dimentio said, smiling. "Ciao!" He snapped his fingers and he, Metal Sonic, and Bowser Jr. vanished from sight.

"Phew…" Luigi sighed. "I'm glad that's over."

"You didn't even fight!" Mario told him, at which Luigi shrugged.

"We've lost too much time!" Tails exclaimed. "We have to find that Chaos Emerald before it gets dark!"

"You mean this one?" Shadow asked quietly, as he showed Tails a Chaos Emerald.

"How…how did you get it!?" Tails asked in wonder. "That's the one we were looking for!"

"Well," Knuckles explained. "After I woke up when everything went white I found myself in some place with some kind of people, I think they were called Piantas. I landed right in the middle of them during a party apparently. I won their respect by winning every arm wrestling match. And then I saw the Chaos Emerald on top of a large tree and climbed up, only to find Shadow was already there."

"I had just reached the emerald when Knuckles reached the top." Shadow continued. "After a bit of talking we decided to put our differences aside so we can find a way back home."

"Then we saw you getting attacked by Metal Sonic, and thought we should help." Knuckles finished.

"Cool!" Tails exclaimed.

"Well that's done." Sonic said. "Let's head back to the castle, AWAY from this water!"

Mario chuckled. "All right." He nodded. "Let's go!"

"Who are they?" Knuckles asked.

"New friends and allies while we're here." Sonic explained.

"I'm Mario, and that's my brother Luigi." Mario introduced the Bros.

"Hmph," Shadow crossed his arms. "If we have to I guess I'll work with you. Just don't get in my way!"

"Uhh…OK." Luigi said, a little nervous. He then whispered to Tails. "Is he always like that?"

Tails nodded. "Most of the time. But you'll get used to it."

"So let's head back to the castle!" Mario said.

"Right." Shadow said, holding his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" There was a flash of light and the heroes vanished.

**Bowser's Castle: Basement**

Eggman was looking at a computer screen when Bowser walked in.

"I've discovered something rather interesting!" Eggman exclaimed, turning around. "Not only were Sonic and I sent to your world, but somehow our worlds have actually collided."

"So wait," Bowser said, trying to understand the scientist. "You're saying that my world and your world are now one world!?"

"Precisely!" Eggman nodded, rubbing his hands. "That means the Chaos Emeralds are here as well. If we can get those we will be unstoppable!"

"Then you better hurry." Dimentio said, suddenly appearing with Bowser Jr. and Metal Sonic behind Eggman and startling him. "Mario and Sonic already have two of them."

"What!? Already!?" Eggman asked in disbelief.

"Sonic has grown stronger." Metal Sonic admitted. "But I will prevail over him!"

"Have you come up with the next part of the plan Doc?" Bowser asked.

Eggman nodded. "Yes, but it will take some time to prepare. I'll need you to keep the heroes busy."

"Sure thing." Dimentio said, smiling. "We can really have some fun doing that!"

"Very well." Eggman said. "You distract the heroes while I prepare the next part of our plan!"

* * *

><p><em>The heroes have defeated Bowser Jr. and Metal Sonic, and have obtained the second Chaos Emerald! But it appears that everything seems to be going to plan for Eggman, who calmly continues his work. What evil plan does he have? Will the heroes be able to find the other Chaos Emeralds? Find out next time in <em>_**Heroes Alliance!**_

**A/N: Chapter 8 completed! This was a lot of fun to write, what with introducing Shadow and Metal Sonic; two of my favorite Sonic characters. So for the transformation that Bowser Jr. did: In Super Mario Sunshine he is shown to be able to make himself appear like Mario using his paintbrush. If you have any questions, or if you're enjoying this, please comment (review) and I'll answer. Thanks for reading! **


	9. A Spooky Reception (Part 1)

**Chapter 9: A Spooky Reception (Part I)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser's Castle: Basement<strong>

Bowser and Eggman were talking when a device that Eggman was holding started beeping.

"I believe we have just found a Chaos Emerald!" Eggman announced happily.

"Excellent!" Bowser nodded, crossing his arms. "Now where is it?"

"Don't worry about that." Eggman said. "Our latest allies will be more than happy to retrieve it. This place does seem to be their home."

"Really?" Bowser curiously asked.

"Indeed." Eggman nodded. "They will retrieve that Emerald for us! And then we'd only need six more!"

**Peach's Castle: Dining Room**

Everyone was eating lunch when Tails walked in with a strange look on his face.

"So," he said. "I did a scan of the area again and found something really strange."

"A Chaos Emerald?" Mario asked.

"TWO Chaos Emeralds?" Luigi asked at the same time.

Tails shook his head. "No," He said, surprising the Mario Bros. "It was a SOS."

"What!?" Sonic, Mario, and Peach asked in unison.

"Where's it coming from Tails!?" Knuckles asked. His attention was quickly apparent, something that Sonic noted.

"It's coming from an old mansion a ways away from here." Tails said. "I'm not exactly sure which room though since we're too far."

Luigi's face suddenly turned white. "A…old…mansion…?" He muttered in fear.

Tails nodded, not noticing Luigi's change of attitude. "Yeah, I think we should check it out."

"Hmph, sounds interesting." Shadow said, leaning back in his chair.

"I say we should do it!" Mario said, standing up.

"Agreed!" Sonic nodded, jumping out of his chair.

"Vector, Charmy, and I will stay with the princess." Espio said. "We'll only get in the way."

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic gave Espio his signature thumbs-up.

"Uhh…OK…" Luigi said slowly, getting up even slower. "Let's go…"

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said, teleporting the heroes to the mysterious mansion.

**Luigi's Mansion: Mansion Gate**

There was a flash of light and the heroes appeared. The light startled the bats, which began to fly around.

"Uh…you guys go first…" Luigi said, standing behind Mario.

Sonic shrugged. "All right." He said, as they began walking towards the front door.

Tails looked at his scanners again and gasped. "Sonic!" He exclaimed. "There's something way out of place!"

"What is it Tails?" Sonic and Knuckles asked.

"Our world has merged with Mario's!" Tails announced to everyone's shock.

"What!?" Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Knuckles almost shouted, as Shadow simply rolled his eyes.

"'Two worlds shall become one…'" Sonic muttered, quoting something he had heard a long time before. "Do you think what Dark Oak said a year ago is coming to place now?"

Tails shook his head. "No." He said. "That was for that one adventure. And we stopped Dark Oak from doing it…" Tails suddenly sighed as he continued walking.

Sonic walked next to Tails and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's alright bud!" He cheered. "But right now we have to focus on what's happening right now."

"Sonic's right!" Knuckles agreed. "The person who sent that SOS is still in there. And I don't like the looks of it."

"Yeah!" Mario agreed. "Let's keep going!" He wondered what Tails was upset about, but decided to ask Sonic at a later time. By the time he decided to ask Sonic at a later time they had already opened the front door and walked in. The room was extremely dark and gloomy.

"Man!" Knuckles exclaimed. "It sure is dark in here!"

"Yeah…" Luigi agreed, looking nervously around him. _Why did I forget to bring a flashlight!? _He wondered.

Tails looked at his scanner again. "The SOS is coming from the basement!" He said. "Let's go!"

The heroes walk into the basement, where they heard a frightening voice from amongst the darkness.

"Whoooo dares to trespass upon our property?" The voice demanded, as Luigi screamed and crouched down.

"What shall we doooo to them, your Highness?" Another voice asked. "Shall we turn them into paintings?"

"Hmm…maybe." The first voice said. The lights then suddenly turned on. "Hey!" The king demanded. "Whoooo turned on the lights!?"

"I did!" Tails said, standing by the light switch. "And where are you?"

"I'm here and there." The voice said. "I am everywhere!"

"You can't scare us King Boo!" Mario said confidently. "Right Luigi?" He turned to his brother, who was crouched down in a corner shaking.

"Oh, can't I?" King Boo retorted, referencing Luigi.

"We received an SOS from someone down here." Tails said. "Where is the person who sent it?"

"I'm not telling anything." King Boo announced. "But if you find her you can keep her."

"She?" Tails asked.

Luigi slowly stood up. "King Boo…" He said shakily. "This is my mansion…and I order you to leave now! ...Please?"

King Boo merely chuckled at Luigi. "I think not." Said he.

Tails looked at his scanner again. "The signal is still coming." He said. "Could it be we're in the wrong place?"

"Aha!" Luigi exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I think I know where it is!" He turned to walk out the door, but before he could reach it the door suddenly closed. "Wha!?"

"You're not leaving here without our permission!" Boo laughed. "You've fallen right into our trap!"

"Grrr, you're making me mad!" Knuckles growled angrily. "Come out in the open, you coward!"

"No." King Boo said shortly. "We stay hidden so we can scare others."

"We'll see about that!" Knuckles said. With that he punched the door, which collapsed. "Let's go!" He said, running out. Luigi led the heroes up to the roof, all the while being attacked by spooky voices.

"Why are we coming up here?" Tails asked when they reached the roof.

"Aha!" Mario exclaimed. "I remember! There's a secret room here!"

Luigi nodded. "Let's go!" He jumped into a chimney and landed in a dark room. The others jumped in as well…and all fell on each other.

"Ouch!" "Get off of me!" "You're standing on my tails!" "Give back my hat!" They all clamored as they tried to get off each other.

"OK," Tails said after they all got up. "We're in the room. Where's the sender of the message?"

"Right here!" A high voice piped from the corner. Luigi turned on the light and the heroes saw a young rabbit standing in the corner.

"Cream!" Tails exclaimed, running to her and hugging her. "What are you doing here!?"

"Oh Mister Tails," Cream sobbed. "I'm so glad you came! It's been really scary here!"

"How'd you even get here?" Sonic asked.

"When everything went white I passed out." Cream told him. "When I woke up I was in this creepy mansion. I started looking for Cheese when I fell in here and couldn't get out."

"But how'd you send the SOS?" Mario asked.

"She has a small device I made her." Tails explained. "Guess she thought it was the best way to use it."

Sonic nodded. "Well, you're safe with us now." He assured her.

"Or is she?" An all too familiar voice said, as Dimentio appeared in the room. "I have to admit, I didn't expect to see you guys here. You're like moths attracted to light."

"Dimentio?" Mario was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well since you obviously don't know I won't tell you." Dimentio refused, making Knuckles angry.

"Why you little—" Knuckles said, taking a step forward.

"Long time no see Knucklehead." Dimentio said cheerily. "Last time I saw you you were pounding Metal Sonic to the ground."

"And I'll do the same to you!" Knuckles shouted.

Dimentio chuckled. "I would really love to see you try."

"Knuckles calm down!" Mario pleaded.

"Your plumber friend has a point." Dimentio nodded. "You cannot defeat me. But now I have to go say hello to that annoying little Chao I found. I'm assuming you want it back so I'll tell you what: If you can find where I'm keeping him you can have it. Ciao!" Dimentio smiled and then vanished.

* * *

><p><em>The gang has found who sent the SOS, but have also found that Dimentio was amidst the mansion as well. What's worse is that he has Cheese captured. Can the heroes find Cheese and rescue him from Dimentio? Find out next time in <em>_**Heroes Alliance!**_

**A/N: Chapter 9 done! Told you there'll be a lot of two parters. Oh well. So for Luigi's Mansion: It's one of my favorite Mario games, and I just HAD to put it in here. And with Dark Oak: He's the main villain in Season 3 of Sonic X. I'll let you watch it for yourself to find out what made Tails upset. ;) So for Dimentio: Since as you know he wasn't sent to the mansion he didn't know the Mario's would be there; thus explaining why he was surprised. If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer. Thanks for reading!**


	10. A Spooky Reception (Part 2)

**Chapter 10: A Spooky Reception (Part II)**

* * *

><p><strong>Luigi's Mansion: Secret Room<strong>

Dimentio's message had left everybody shocked, most of all Cream.

"He has Cheese!?" Cream asked. "What are we going to do!?"

"We're gonna find her!" Luigi said bravely, almost forgetting his fear. He grabbed his Game Boy Horror. "Everybody hang on!" He used it on a mirror and teleported everyone to the front lobby.

"Hey!" Tails exclaimed. "That's pretty nifty!"

"I think we should split up." Sonic suggested. "We can cover more ground that way."

Mario nodded. "I agree."

"There are seven of us," Sonic said. "How should we divide up?"

"I'll be on my own." Shadow said. "Unlike some of us I can handle it."

"OK," Mario said. "Luigi and I will be a team, Sonic and Tails will be a team, and Knuckles and Cream will be the last one. That sound OK with everybody?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"All right then," Sonic said. "Good luck to everybody!"

They all split up to find the missing Chao. After awhile Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails ran into each other in the courtyard.

"Find anything?" Sonic asked, at which the Bros. shook their head.

"Nope." Mario confessed. "Dimentio must've hid him pretty good."

"Or you're just blind." Dimentio teased, as he appeared above them.

"Well if we're blind," Luigi argued. "We wouldn't know about the secret room, now would we?"

"Where's Cheese?" Tails demanded.

"Found her!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing at a cage with the missing Chao in it.

"Ha! Told you that you were blind!" Dimentio laughed.

"But…but that wasn't there before!" Luigi said. "You just put it there!"

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't." Dimentio merely shrugged. "But what are you going to do about it?"

"We're going to give Cheese back to Cream!" Tails told him. "You said we can have him if we find him."

"I did say that," Dimentio nodded. "But the good thing about being evil is that you get to lie a lot!"

"You little snake!" Knuckles shouted, as he and Cream rounded the corner.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Dimentio crossed his arms.

"Please sir," Cream pleaded. "Please let Cheese go. He didn't do anything to you."

Dimentio faked a sob. "How heartbreaking…but I still refuse!" He smiled evilly. "The little bugger is staying with me…Hey!" He noticed that the cage was empty. "Where did he go!?"

"I believe you're in the wrong spot Dimentio!" Shadow said, holding Cheese.

"No, no, NO!" Dimentio shouted. "How could you ruin my fun!?"

"While you were busy blabbing with your mouth Shadow and I opened the cage." Sonic said, chuckling at Dimentio's disappointment.

"You should really ask Eggman to make you a better lock." Shadow teased. "I could've picked it with my eyes closed. But breaking the door was much more fun."

Just then King Boo appeared, at which Luigi glared at. "Dimentio," the king said. "We have found it."

"Great work King Boo, thank you!" Dimentio smiled. "Well," he turned back to the heroes. "I have what I came for, and so I'll be leaving you now. But don't worry, we'll meet again. Ciao!" He snapped his fingers and vanished.

Cream politely bowed. "Thank you all for helping me get my friend back." She said gratefully.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed, bopping his head up and down.

"No problem Cream!" Sonic gave her his thumbs-up.

"Let's head back to the castle!" Tails said.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow quickly said, making the heroes disappear.

**Bowser's Castle: Basement**

Bowser walked in as Eggman was bent over a desk. "Is your big plan ready yet!?" He thundered.

"Not yet." Eggman shook his head to Bowser's disappointment. "It still needs some fine-tuning."

Just then Dimentio appeared. "Got the Chaos Emerald." He said, holding it in his hand.

"Perfect!" Eggman rubbed his hands together. "That will move our plans along nicely!"

"So when do we attack?" Bowser Jr. asked, as he and Metal Sonic walked into the room. "I'm getting really bored."

"We will attack when everything is ready." Eggman told him.

"I WILL show Sonic that I am the Ultimate!" Metal Sonic declared. "I cannot just sit here waiting and rusting!"

"Then go get the heroes attention or something!" Bowser snapped. "Go beat them up as much as you please!"

"Yes," Eggman agreed. "And while you do that I'll finish up here."

"Don't forget our little secret part of the plan." Dimentio reminded him.

"I know that!" Eggman retorted.

"I will go buy time!" Metal Sonic declared. "I will prove that I am the Ultimate! I WILL defeat Sonic!" With that he ran out of the room.

"Man, he's in a hurry." Bowser Jr. sighed.

"Dimentio," Eggman said, calling the magician to him. "I have a mission just for you."

"I'm all ears." Dimentio said, his curiosity raised.

Bowser laughed evilly. "Soon Mario will be dead, and the princess will be mine!"

* * *

><p><em>The heroes have defeated Dimentio and rescued Cheese! But the villains have already gotten their hands on a Chaos Emerald! Things may look messy as the two teams continue their search, in the next chapter of <em>_**Heroes Alliance!**_


	11. Trouble Brewing (Part 1)

**Episode 11: Trouble Brewing (Part I)**

* * *

><p><strong>Peach's Castle: Lounge <strong>

The heroes were all relaxing in different chairs.

"So," Sonic spoke. "We have two of the Chaos Emeralds."

"This means we need five more." Mario said.

"…Way to state the obvious." Knuckles retorted, at which Luigi chuckled.

Just then Princess Peach walked in. "So are you guys all rested up?" She kindly asked, at which everybody nodded.

"Hey guys," Said Tails as he looked out a window. "I think we have company!"

Everyone walks outside to see what it is, and they see something in the distance walking toward them.

"What is it?" Mario asked, squinting.

"I don't know." Sonic shrugged.

Shadow sighed. "I'll go check it out." He said, as he walked out into the horizon.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send Shadow out?" Tails asked. "He sometimes acts weird."

"I think so." Cream kindly said. "I trust Mr. Shadow."

"Yeah," Luigi nodded, and then he sputtered when something wet licked him. He turned around to see what it was and jumped. "Yoshi!?"

"Hi everyone!" A green dinosaur said. "I hope you don't mind if I drop by for a visit."

"Not at all my amigo!" Mario said, hugging his friend.

"Grrr, what's taking Shadow so long!?" Knuckles impatiently asked. "I could've been there and back twice by now!"

"Be patient." Espio calmly said. "It may be somebody we know."

"Yeah!?" Knuckles challenged. "Like who!?"

"Maybe Cream's mom is coming." Charmy joked, at which Vector suddenly looked around in surprise.

"What did you say!?" He almost shouted, looking around. His actions made Charmy and Tails laugh.

"Here he comes." Sonic said, pointing to the horizon, where Shadow was walking back.

"Hey Shadow!" Tails greeted. "How'd it go?"

"About time you got back slowpoke!" Knuckles retorted.

"What's up man?" Sonic asked as Shadow passed him.

"That's my business." Shadow quietly said, walking past them and going into the castle.

"Wha…what the heck is up with him!?" Knuckles asked, shocked at Shadow's change of behavior.

"He seems upset about something." Mario mused.

"No, really!?" Knuckles snapped. "I thought he was just making a joke!"

"Let's see what's up!" Mario suggested.

"Good idea!" Sonic agreed.

The heroes go into the castle and find Shadow near the giant clock tower.

"I told you what I am doing is my business." Shadow said, not turning around.

"But we want to help you Shadow." Sonic said. "We're friends, remember?"

"You can't help me Sonic!" Shadow shouted, his voice full of emotion that caught everyone off guard. "I must do this myself! If any of you get in my way I will destroy you!" After that outburst Shadow jumped into the clock and disappeared.

"I…I did NOT see that coming!" Knuckles said, dumbfounded.

"Should we follow him?" Mario asked Sonic, who nodded.

"I think so." Sonic answered. "Shadow's up to something and we need to see what it is."

"But what about his threat?" Tails asked.

"If several of us go after him he can't stop us." Espio suggested.

Cream stepped back a bit. "I'm staying here with the princess." She said firmly. "I don't like the thought of spying on Mr. Shadow."

"All right." Sonic agreed. "Is anyone else going to stay?" Nobody said anything. "OK then, let's go!" The heroes all jump into the clock and disappear, leaving Cream and Cheese in the room.

"I don't know Cheese," Cream said to her Chao. "It doesn't seem right to spy on him."

"Chao, chao." Cheese shrugged.

"OK," Cream said. "Let's see if we can help Princess Peach with something." She started to walk out when she bumped into a box. "Hey! This wasn't here before!" She exclaimed. She then looked around nervously. "Who's there?" She asked.

"Hahahaha!" Dimentio laughed as he appeared in the room. "Hello again little girl." He greeted.

Cream gasped in surprise and horror. "You!" She said, recognizing him. "You're the one who kidnapped Cheese! What are you doing here!?"

"Just paying a friendly visit." Dimentio told her. He then looked at her carefully, making her a little more nervous. "Hmm, you must miss your mother huh?" He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Cream demanded.

"I mean being transported into this strange world, separated from your family." Dimentio kindly explained. "Isn't that hard for you?"

"Of course it's hard!" Cream said, trying to figure out what Dimentio wanted.

"Well," Dimentio kindly said. "As you have already seen, I am a master of magic. I can make it where you can see your family again. You'll be reunited with your mother, and you will no longer be in danger. What do you say? I can protect you." He held his hand out to her.

Cream looked at him for a bit and shook her head. "No." She said. "I don't trust you. You kidnapped Cheese!"

Dimentio sighed sadly. "I was trying to do you a favor." He said with a sad tone. "I wasn't even going to trick you. But oh well, if you want to refuse I'll just have to play along." He snapped his fingers and trapped Cream and Cheese inside a magic box. "Comfortable?" He teased.

"What are you doing!?" Cream asked in alarm.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about this." Dimentio assured her. "I'm doing this to help you. And don't worry about that princess friend of yours. You'll see her again. Bowser Jr. has already taken care of that."

"What!?" Cream said. "You can't do this!" She pushed against the box, but to no avail. "Someone help!" She screamed, at which Dimentio simply laughed.

"Who can help you? All your friends followed Shadow into the portal." He reminded her. "Everything is going according to plan!" He snapped his fingers and he, Cream, and Cheese vanished.

..

..

To be continued...


	12. Trouble Brewing (Part 2)

**Chapter 12: Trouble Brewing (Part II)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tick Tock Clock: Entrance<strong>

The heroes appeared behind Shadow, who was walking toward an escalator.

"Shadow wait!" Sonic called.

Shadow turned around and glared at the blue hedgehog. "I told you to stay out of this!" He snapped angrily.

"We're only trying to help you." Mario tried to tell him. "Maybe if you tell us what's up we can help you out."

Shadow's reaction was horrific. He teleported to Mario and struck him in the face, knocking the plumber to the ground. "Never!" He shouted.

"Hey!" Luigi angrily snapped. "Leave my brother alone!" He ran at Shadow, only to get kicked in the stomach. "Oof!"

"What's gotten into you Shadow!?" Tails demanded. "Why are you acting like this!?"

"Do you really think I'll tell you!?" Shadow asked, teleporting Tails and punching him really hard, knocking the fox out cold.

That made Sonic angry. "All right, you asked for it Shadow!" He said, glaring at the black and red hedgehog.

"You are being mean!" Yoshi said. "Stop!"

"Do you really think you can defeat me!?" Shadow challenged. "I am the Ultimate Life Form! You cannot defeat me!"

"Shadow, what's gotten into you?" Sonic asked.

"It doesn't matter." Vector grunted. "I'm gonna have to knock him out. Sorry Shadow, but this is gonna hurt!" He punched Shadow in the face really hard, but Shadow didn't even flinch. "Wha!?"

Shadow chuckled. "Like I said, you can't defeat me!" He put his hand in the air. "Chaos Spear!" He shot his attack Vector.

"Vector! Watch it!" Espio shouted, jumping in front of the crocodile, taking the blow. "Ungh!" He groaned, as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Espio!" Charmy shouted, saddened that his friend was knocked out.

"Consider yourself lucky croc." Shadow said, crossing his arms. "That was intended for you. He took the blow for you."

"OK Shadow," Sonic sighed. "I have no choice but to stop you!" He sped at Shadow and the two began fighting.

"Get him Sonic!" Charmy cheered.

"Show him who's boss!" Vector said, wanting Shadow to pay for knocking out Espio.

**Bowser's Castle: Throne Room**

Eggman walked in and sat down on a chair, looking at the king on his throne.

"Has everything been completed?" Bowser asked.

"Yes." Eggman confirmed. "The plan is now ready."

"No need to do it now." Dimentio said, appearing at the doorway. "I've already done it."

"What!? Already!?" Bowser and Eggman asked in unison.

Dimentio nodded. "And Cream, Cheese, and the princess are captured as well. And the heroes have absolutely no idea what's happened!"

"It was fun." Bowser Jr. said, walking into the room. "I hear that Dimentio had a bit of fun as well."

"I did." Dimentio nodded. "I actually got to talk to Cream for a bit. That was rather interesting."

"Doctor," Bowser said, standing up. "Allow me to introduce you to two more allies." Just then a short, fat man and a tall, skinny man walked in. "This is Wario and Waluigi."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Eggman said graciously.

"Hey!" The fat man said, pointing at Eggman's stomach. "I'm supposed to be the only fat one around here! You better start dropping some pounds buddy, cause no one's allowed to be fatter than me here!"

"Wha…what!?" Eggman was shocked. "You calling me fat!?"

"That's right Tubby!" The fat man nodded, making the skinny one laugh.

"Very funny bro!" He said.

"Thanks!" The fat one said.

"Enough!" Bowser's voice boomed, making the two stop talking. "I want you two, Dimentio, and my son to take this," he handed something to Dimentio. "To Peach's castle and set it up there. So when the heroes come back they'll have an unexpected surprise."

"Yes boss!" The fat man said.

"On our way now!" The skinny one nodded.

Dimentio chuckled. "This will be fun!" He said, snapping his fingers and making his team disappear.

**Tick Tock Clock: Entrance**

Sonic and Shadow stopped fighting each other out of exhaustion.

"Phew, man Shadow!" Sonic panted, gasping for air. "You've improved!"

"You're…not too shabby yourself." Shadow said, also gasping for air.

Just then Tails woke up. "Shadow…" He groaned. "What's…what's gotten into you?"

"You're wasting your time with me!" Shadow said, panting. "While you've been fighting me, everything you know that you left behind was taken away! You've lost everything now!"

"Shadow!" Sonic said in disbelief.

"It's true!" A metallic voice said as Metal Sonic walked up. "And now I will show you that I am the ULTIMATE Sonic!" He sped at Sonic, who was too tired to fight back. Sonic was knocked down by the attack.

"Wha…" Sonic tried to get up, only to get knocked back down. "What do you mean it's true?"

Shadow crossed his arms. "I would tell you, but since you won't survive this I won't bother. It's better for you to die not knowing."

Tails gasped as he remembered Shadow saying that to him and a friend of his a year before. "No!" He shouted, running at Shadow and tackling him.

"Whoa!" Charmy said in wonder.

Shadow quickly stood back up and kicked Tails off of him. "It's no use." He said. "You're all finished!"

..

..

To be continued...


	13. Trouble Brewing (Part 3)

**Chapter 13: Trouble Brewing (Part III)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tick Tock Clock: Entrance<strong>

Sonic was still on the ground wounded, as Shadow and Metal Sonic looked on. "Shadow…" Sonic slowly said, quickly losing strength. "You don't have to do this. You can still stop."

"No!" Shadow shook his head. "I'm not doing this for myself! You wouldn't understand, I must do this!"

"Now Sonic," The blue robot said. "I will show you that I AM the Ultimate Sonic!" He kicked Sonic, making the hedgehog scream in pain as he rolled across the ground.

Mario got up and glared at Metal Sonic. "Hey! Leave Sonic alone!" He shouted, jumping on Metal Sonic's head, knocking both of them down.

"Yeah!" Luigi cheered. "Get him bro!"

Mario and Metal Sonic quickly stood up and glared at each other. "You will pay for that!" Metal Sonic snapped.

"Good will prevail over evil." Sonic said weakly, slowly standing up. "We will defeat you Metal Sonic! And you too Shadow!"

"Hmph," Shadow grunted. "If you can." He pulled out the fourth Chaos Emerald, which surprised everyone.

"Where did you get that!?" Tails asked, shocked.

"It was hidden by the clock tower." Shadow told him. He then folded both of his arms and started glowing red. "Chaos Blast!" He unleashed his attack, which knocked all the heroes to the ground.

"Ahh!" Tails screamed, as he fell off the edge to certain death. Luckily Luigi was able to grab his hand. "Thanks Luigi!" Tails said.

"Don't worry," Luigi said, pulling the fox up. "I got you!"

Just then Espio woke up. "Ungh…" He groaned. "I have to say that Metal Sonic and Shadow know how to fight."

"Yeah," Sonic said, standing up. "But we're not gonna let that stop us!"

"Yeah!" Mario agreed, jumping up. "Let's teach them not to mess with us!"

The heroes quickly attacked Shadow and Metal Sonic, and very slowly began to drive them back.

"I SHALL destroy you Sonic!" Metal Sonic shouted, speeding toward his adversary. But before he could reach him a missile came out of nowhere and knocked the robot down. "What in the-!?"

Everybody turns around and see a white bat and a red-orange robot standing behind them, apparently very cross. "Alright!" The bat said, walking forward. "That's more than enough fighting!"

"Omega and Rouge!" Tails exclaimed.

The large robot stepped forward. "I SHALL ASSIST YOU SONIC." It said.

"Omega!" Shadow exclaimed, upset to see him. "Don't help them! If you help them I have no choice but to destroy you! But I don't want to do that!"

The robot turned to Shadow. "SHADOW," It said firmly. "I MUST FIGHT ALONGSIDE THOSE WHO FIGHT FOR JUSTICE. EVEN IF THAT MEANS FIGHTING AGAINST YOU."

"Very well then," Shadow nodded. "Then you've chosen your own fate!" Shadow sped at Omega, only to be knocked down by a Screw Kick that Rouge performed.

"Hey, hold on!" Rouge said, putting herself between the two teams. "Let's all take a break and try to figure out what's going on."

"Heh," Sonic chuckled. "I've been trying to say that, but Shadow keeps refusing."

"It doesn't concern any of you!" Shadow said, taking out a Chaos Emerald. "I've wasted too much time with you! Chaos Control!" With that there was a flash of light and he and Metal Sonic vanished.

"What the heck was that about!?" Knuckles demanded.

"I don't know." Tails shrugged. "Is everyone OK?" He asked the team, who nodded.

Espio walked toward the newcomers. "Thank you for your assistance." He gratefully said. "I'm not sure what the outcome would've been if you hadn't helped."

"IT WAS OUR PLEASURE." Omega's voice boomed.

Rouge nodded. "Yeah, no problem." She agreed.

"You OK Tails?" Luigi asked the fox, remembering when he almost fell off the edge.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tails nodded.

"We must head back to the castle!" Mario suddenly exclaimed. "Shadow said something about everything being gone!"

"Right! Everyone hold on!" Sonic said, quickly grabbing his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" He and the heroes suddenly vanished from view.

**Peach's Castle: Clock Tower**

The heroes appear in a blinding flash of light, and look around them in horror.

"What's happened here!?" Mario asked, looking around. "Everything is a complete mess!"

"Where's the princess!?" Luigi asked, seeing no sign of her.

"Hmm…" Tails mused. "There may be several booby traps here. But I'm not sure how many there are or where they are, that is if there are any."

"Let's let Charmy set them off!" Vector suggested, at which Charmy quickly shook his head.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Hey!" Luigi said, walking toward the wall. "There's a button here!"

"Luigi, don't push it!" Everybody said at once. But it was too late. Luigi had already pushed the button, and a large screen came down from the ceiling and turned on.

"Mwahahahaha!" An all too familiar voice laughed.

"Eggman!" Sonic gritted his teeth.

"Hello my dear enemies!" The fat scientist greeted. "I assume you guys pushed that all-too obvious button on the wall. You are too predictable!"

"Eggman!" Sonic demanded. "Where are our friends!?"

"Ahh, don't worry your little heads about that." Eggman rubbed his hands. "They're perfectly safe." Hammer Bro. is guarding them with his life, and he won't let any harm come to them!"

"You let them go, or else!" Mario demanded.

Another familiar voice laughed. "I don't think so Mario!" Bowser's deep voice boomed over the intercom. "But now our ultimate weapon is complete, and not even you can stop us!"

"I'd like to see you try that!" Tails challenged.

"Well," A certain black and red hedgehog said, shocking the heroes. "It's obvious we're stronger since you needed your friends to defeat only two of us!"

"Shadow!?" Mario and Sonic exclaimed.

"You will never defeat us Sonic!" Eggman announced. "Our victory is at hand! Hahahaha!" With that the link ended, and the TV went back into the ceiling.

"We have to do something!" Mario said, clenching his fists.

Tails shook his head. "Without the other Chaos Emeralds we can't do anything." He said. "We can't risk an attack without their power."

"I agree." Knuckles nodded. "We all saw that they now have Shadow on their team. That just made them much stronger."

"Hey, by the way," Tails said, looking around. "Have any of you seen Cream?"

Everybody shook their head. "I guess they took her too." Sonic suggested.

"WE MUST SAVE THEM!" Omega thundered. "WHO KNOWS WHAT THOSE VILLAINS MAY BE DOING TO THEM!"

Tails looked at this scanner again. "OK, this did pick up another signal, but it may be difficult to get to."

"What's that Tails?" Luigi asked.

"It's in a gold mine." Tails said to Rouge's delight. "It could be anywhere in there!"

"Then let's go!" Mario said.

"I'll go with you." Rouge offered. "A gold mine is the perfect place for this bat."

"Yeah," Knuckles said, approaching her. "Well you better not try anything funny, or else you'll be sorry for it!"

"Chaos Control!" Sonic quickly said. With that there was a flash of light and the heroes vanished once again.

**Bowser's Castle: Basement**

The villains were all talking downstairs.

"So, when are you keeping your part of the agreement Doctor?" Shadow demanded.

"In due time Shadow." Eggman assured him. "Once we defeat the heroes I shall do it. That WAS our agreement."

"Well then," Shadow said, clenching his fist. "I'll help you defeat them!"

"Well well," A voice said as Dimentio appeared into the room. "So we have Shadow the Hedgehog on the team after all. I must say it's an honor to meet you! I am Dimentio, and I have a feeling that we're going to be a great team."

Shadow smirked. "Just don't get in my way and everything will be fine."

"Dimentio," Bowser said. "We have detected another Chaos Emerald near Snow Mountain. I want you and Shadow to retrieve it."

"With pleasure." Dimentio smiled.

"Hmph, fine." Shadow nodded. "Chaos Control!" He then disappeared in a flash of light.

"This should be fun!" Dimentio exclaimed. "Ciao!" With that the magician snapped his fingers and vanished.

..

..

To be continued...


	14. Gem Collecting (Part 1)

**Chapter 14: Gem Collecting (Part I)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wario's Gold Mine: Entrance<strong>

"Whoa!" Rouge squealed in delight, looking around her. "This place is the JACKPOT!"

"Just remember I have my eye on you." Knuckles reminded her.

"Hmm," Mario mused. "I'm surprised that we haven't been approached by Wario yet."

"Yeah," Luigi nodded. "It is strange that he hasn't appeared."

"We should split up." Tails said. "I'll go with Sonic and Knuckles."

"I'll go with Luigi!" Mario suggested.

"I'll go by myself." Rouge said, her eyes twinkling.

"No!" Knuckles snapped. "You will go with Omega!"

"What!?" Rouge countered, disappointed.

"DON'T WORRY." The robot promised. "I'LL KEEP MY EYE OUT FOR THE EMERALD."

Vector stepped forward. "We Chaotix will go together." He suggested.

"Let's go!" Tails said. The teams then went their different ways, each looking for the Chaos Emerald.

**With Rouge and Omega:**

"I'm already in love with this place!" Rouge exclaimed, looking around her. "Look at all the gold and jewels here!"

"DON'T FORGET." Omega reminded her. "WE ARE HERE TO LOOK FOR THE CHAOS EMERALD, NOT FOR SIGHTSEEING."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever." She retorted.

**With Mario and Luigi:**

"Hmm," Mario said. "No sign of the Emerald over here."

"I'm worried about the princess Mario." Luigi suddenly said. "Do you think this is a waste of time?"

Mario shook his head. "I trust Sonic." He said. "We need these emeralds to defeat Bowser."

Luigi nodded slowly. "I guess you're right." He said. "Let's find those emeralds and teach that crummy Koopa a lesson!"

"That's the spirit!" Mario exclaimed, slapping Luigi on the back.

**With the Chaotix:**

"Let's see," Vector said, looking around. "If I was an emerald in need of finding where would I be?"

"Well," Espio retorted. "We know that YOU could be anywhere."

"I was thinking." Vector said as they continued walking. "Are we doing the right thing letting Eggman keep those girls prisoner?"

Espio shrugged. "I'm not sure." He said. "But we need the emeralds to defeat Eggman and Bowser. So I suggest we get moving."

"Yeah!" Charmy sang, bouncing on a mound of coins. "Pile of gold! Pile of gold!"

"Charmy!" Vector snapped. "We're not here to play! We're here to look for that emerald!"

"Fine…" Charmy groaned as he climbed down.

**With Team Sonic:**

"Any signal coming from the scanner Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, but there's a lot of static right now."

"Heh, go figure." Knuckles shrugged. "Hey!" He suddenly tripped on something. "Found it!" He held the emerald in the air.

"Awesome!" Sonic exclaimed. "That gives us three emeralds!"

"Shadow and Eggman have one more." Tails said, not knowing that they had in fact had more than that. "So that leaves three left to find."

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Knuckles snapped. "Let's go get them!"

"I don't think so." A strange voice said from behind. The trio turned around and saw a short, fat man walking up.

"So, you're Wario?" Sonic asked.

"Whatever you find in my mine belongs to me!" The fat man known as Wario announced. "That means THAT," he pointed to the emerald that Knuckles had in his hand. "Belongs to me!"

"You'll have to take it from me!" Knuckles challenged.

"You don't want me too!" Wario shouted angrily. "I can squash all of you like little bugs!"

"Yeah, because you're so fat!" Knuckles insulted.

"Hey!" Wario shouted, insulted. "No one calls me fat except for me!" He runs at Knuckles, only to get punched in the stomach. "Oof!"

"Sonic! Tails!" Knuckles shouted. "Get out of here! I'll take care of the fat one! Here!" He threw Sonic the emerald. "Get out of here!"

"Hey! Give that back!" Wario said, trying to catch it but failed.

"You got it Knuckles!" Sonic said. "Come on Tails. Knuckles has this one."

"Right behind you." Tails nodded. The two run to the entrance of the mine to gather up the rest of the heroes.

..

..

To be continued...


	15. Gem Collecting (Part 2)

**Chapter 15: Gem Collecting (Part II)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wario's Gold Mine: Tunnel<strong>

Wario and Knuckles were glaring at each other, each in a position to strike. "You're going to pay for that!" Wario said angrily. "Right out of your own pocket!"

"First off, I don't even have pockets!" Knuckles said. "And second, if I did you wouldn't be able to make me Tubby!"

"How dare you!" Wario shouted, running at Knuckles.

Knuckles quickly dodged Wario's punch. "So you're the slime ball who's working with Eggman and Bowser huh?" He threw a punch back at Wario, who narrowly dodged.

"Well," Wario snapped back. "This slime ball is going to make you pay for your insults!"

"Try it!" Knuckles challenged.

Just then a tall, skinny man snuck up from behind and struck Knuckles on the head with a metal rod, knocking the red echidna out cold.

"About time you got here." Wario said, panting. He wasn't used to that much exercise.

"Yeah, whatever." The skinny man rolled his eyes. "Let's just get out of here while we can!" He and Wario picked up Knuckle's unconscious body and ran off. Just as they faded from view Sonic ran up.

"Knuckles!" He shouted, looking for the echidna. "Where are you!?"

"What's up?" Tails panted, running up. "Don't run so fast Sonic!"

"Knuckles is gone." Sonic said shortly.

"Hmm…that's weird." Mario said.

"You don't actually suppose that Wario got the better of him?" Espio suggested, as he and the Chaotix walked up.

"I don't know…" Tails shrugged.

Just then Rouge and Omega walked up. "I didn't find a Chaos Emerald," Rouge said. "But I found loads of other treasure!" She then noticed everyone's confused faces. "Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"KNUCKLES HAS GONE MISSING." Omega said, scanning the area for the echidna and finding no sign.

"Oh, too bad." Rouge said, not that affected.

"Well, let's head back to the castle." Mario said. "We should look for the other emeralds."

Sonic nodded. "Chaos Control!" He said, making a bright light come and engulf the heroes, making them vanish.

**Bowser's Castle: Throne Room**

Bowser and Eggman were talking in the throne room when Dimentio and Shadow appeared.

"Bowser," The magician said. "We have the Chaos Emerald!"

"Excellent!" Bowser cheered. "How did it go?"

"It was a piece of cake." Shadow said. "There were no heroes there whatsoever."

"That's because they were all at my mine!" Wario exclaimed, walking in.

"What!?" Eggman almost shouted.

"They found the Chaos Emerald that we had stored there." Waluigi admitted.

"That gives them three emeralds," Shadow counted. "And we have three as well."

"So there's one left to find!" Eggman stated the obvious.

"So what's next?" Metal Sonic demanded.

"We get ready to launch an attack against Peach's Castle!" Eggman quickly said.

"Why not go to Dire Dire Docks instead?" Dimentio suggested. "I heard that there was a Chaos Emerald over there somewhere."

"Excellent idea Dimentio!" Bowser nodded, making Eggman frown.

"I'm on my way there now!" Shadow said, starting to walk out the door.

"No." Eggman said, making Shadow stop. "We should prepare an ambush instead of just grabbing the emerald. It's the docks, and Sonic can't swim…I think you can get my idea."

Bowser clapped in approval. "Great idea Doctor." He said.

"Why thank you!" Eggman bowed. "I told you that I was a genius!"

"Yes." Orbot, the red robot, nodded. "Dr. Eggman certainly is a genius."

"Until his plans fail that is…" Orbot joked, making Eggman smack him.

"Shut up!" He shouted.

Dimentio chuckled. "Too funny!"

"Ahem," Eggman cleared his throat. "Let's prepare our ambush, and destroy those heroes once and for all!"

..

..

To be continued...


	16. Blast to the Past (Part 1)

**Chapter 16: Blast from the Past! (Part I)**

* * *

><p><strong>Peach's Castle: Lobby<strong>

The heroes were all discussing where the next emerald could be when Tails walked in.

"So according to the scanner there's another emerald near Dire Dire Docks!" He announced.

"I know where that is!" Mario said.

"Then let's go!" Sonic agreed, forgetting that a dock has water.

"Uh Sonic…" Tails said, looking out a window. "I think I see Amy coming this way.

Sonic was horrified. "What!?" He shouted. "I have to find a place to hide!" He began looking around desperately.

"Why not hide there?" Espio suggested, pointing to a room on the right.

"Thanks!" Sonic said, running in. "Gaaah!" He screamed. "This painting is almost nothing but water!"

"Don't worry about that." Tails said, chuckling at Sonic's fear.

Just then the castle door opened and a pink hedgehog walked in.

"Sooooniiiiic!" She shouted. "Where arrrrrrre you?"

"Hi Amy!" Tails greeted, sitting down on a chair.

"I think Sonic said something about going for a long run." Rouge craftily said. "He left a couple minutes ago."

"What!?" Amy asked in disbelief, looking at the bat. "Why are YOU here!?"

"Hallo my friend!" Mario greeted. "I'm Mario, and this is my brother Luigi."

"I don't care who you are!" Amy snapped, making Luigi nervous. "Have you seen my Sonic anywhere?"

Just then Sonic ran out of the room at his top speed, barely stopping in time to avoid running into a wall. "There's just WAY too much water in there!" He exclaimed. "Gives me the creeps!"

Amy quickly ran to him and hugged him. "Oh Sonic!" She said, squeezing him.

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed, trying to get away. "Cut it out Amy!"

"Why should I?" Amy asked. "It's been SO LONG since we've seen each other! I just want to hug you all day!" Sonic sighed sadly and with his eyes asked the others to help.

Tails chuckled. "Well," He said. "As soon as Amy lets Sonic go we can go to Dire Dire Docks, but that may take awhile."

"Sonic," Amy said, looking at him. "I'm coming with you!"

Sonic groaned. "Ungh, fine. Whatever. Just PLEASE let go of me." Amy nodded and stopped hugging him.

"Well, let's a go!" Mario said, running down the hall to the portal. They reached the portal near the basement and jumped in.

**Bowser's Castle: Throne Room**

The villains were discussing plans when Dimentio appeared.

"The heroes are on their way to the docks now." He announced.

"Is the ambush set for them?" Eggman asked.

"Yes Doctor." Shadow nodded. "Everything is set and ready to go."

"Then let's do this!" Bowser crossed his arms.

"Here's how the attack will go:" Eggman said to the villains. "Dimentio and Shadow will open the attack by fighting head on. When the heroes' attention is only on them Bowser Jr. and Metal Sonic will attack them from behind, driving them towards the shore."

"Let's go already!" Metal Sonic impatiently stormed.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said, teleporting the two teams to the docks.

**Dire Dire Docks: Entrance**

The heroes had arrived and were looking around them.

"This place has WAY too much water!" Sonic almost screamed in fear. "Are you SURE this place has a Chaos Emerald!?"

"According to the radar it's on the other side of the lake." Tails told him.

"Then let's go!" Mario said, as he began walking.

"Oh Sonic," Amy exclaimed "This will be so romantic! A walk by the lake!" Sonic simply rolled his eyes.

"I don't see any sign of the emerald." Rouge complained.

"It's on the other side of the water." Tails told her. So the heroes began walking toward the other side of the lake.

"Look at them." Dimentio exclaimed, him and the villains watching from on top of the cliffs. "Walking unknowingly to their doom, like ants to the shoe."

"They are very pathetic!" Shadow grunted.

"Shadow," Dimentio turned to his comrade. "Do you really think that Eggman will keep his agreement with you?"

"Why shouldn't he?" Shadow asked, not understanding.

"Well, has he kept his promises to you in the past?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Shadow said, looking back toward the heroes. "I suggest you drop the topic."

"I'm just saying there may be a chance that the Doctor is just using you." Dimentio nodded as he looked back in the heroes' direction.

"Here they come!" Metal Sonic announced.

"Party time!" Bowser Jr. said, grabbing his paintbrush.

Just then the heroes reached the other side of the lake.

"OK, we're here now Amy." Sonic said to the pink hedgehog. "Can you PLEASE let go of me now?"

"Hmm…something's not right." Tails said, looking at the scanner with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Mario and Luigi asked in unison.

"The signal just disappeared." Tails told them. "I think it was just a trick."

"About time you figured that out." A voice said, as Dimentio and Shadow jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Dimentio!" Mario and Sonic exclaimed.

"I'll spare you my boring speech Mario." Dimentio said. "But I will say this: It's payback time! You will finally pay for what you did to me!"

Sonic laughed. "All of us against you and Shadow?" He teased. "I think we all know how that'll end!"

"Oh really?" Dimentio winked, as he created several clones which began to attack the heroes alongside Shadow and Dimentio.

"Oooh!" Charmy exclaimed. "Sonic jinxed it!"

"Shut up Charmy!" Vector snapped, as he and the heroes began defending themselves against the attack.

Espio jumped over one clone and threw a shuriken into it, destroying it. "We must drive them off!" He stated, rolling under an energy beam.

Just then Bowser Jr. and Metal Sonic joined in the attack, and very slowly began to drive the heroes back toward the water.

"Ungh!" Sonic grunted, taking a direct punch in the stomach by Shadow. "I don't know how long we can last against these guys! They're much stronger now!"

Shadow snorted. "I told you that you cannot defeat me!" He boasted, jumping into the air and attempted to kick Sonic. Sonic however was able to block the attack.

"Come on team!" Sonic said, trip-kicking Shadow. "Let's do this!"

Just then Mario was knocked to the ground. As he stood up he saw two figures watching the fight on top of a mountain. "Hey! Who's that?" He exclaimed, prompting Sonic to look where he was pointing.

"No!" Sonic said in surprise. "It can't be!"

..

..

To be continued...


	17. Blast to the Past (Part 2)

**Chapter 17: Blast from the Past (Part II)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dire Dire Docks: Edge of the Lake<strong>

The heroes were fighting for their lives when Tails looked up.

"Sonic!" He said. "Is that who I think it is?" Just then he was knocked down by Shadow.

"You will all meet your doom now!" Shadow declared, running at Espio.

"Hey!" A female voice shouted. Everybody looked up in surprise as a purple cat jumped off the cliff and landed between Shadow and Espio. "Not if I have anything to say about this!"

"Blaze!" Tails exclaimed, slowly getting up.

"Long time no see Blaze!" Sonic greeted.

"Hallo there!" Mario said, smiling.

Dimentio crossed his arms. "And who exactly are you?" He demanded.

"Your destruction!" Another voice shouted, as Dimentio suddenly fell down. A silver hedgehog floated gently toward the purple cat and landed next to her.

"Silver!?" Shadow was shocked to see his former comrade.

Silver looked at the black hedgehog. "What are you doing!?" He demanded. "You're supposed to be helping Sonic, not trying to kill him!"

Sonic chuckled. "Shad is working with Eggy now." He explained.

"Don't ever call me that again!" Shadow angrily snapped.

"Enough!" Metal Sonic shouted. "This ends now!" He rushed at Sonic, but Silver used his telekinesis to knock the robot back, but was then knocked down by Shadow's homing-attack.

"Silver!" Espio exclaimed. "Are you OK?"

Silver nodded. "I'm fine!"

With Silver and Blaze fighting alongside them, the heroes were able to drive back Dimentio and his team.

"You will not defeat us!" Bowser Jr. said angrily.

"I'd like to see you try that!" Mario laughed, as he jumped on Bowser Jr's. head, knocking the Koopling down. "Tell Bowser that he will never defeat us!"

"Hmph," Shadow grunted. "Why don't we let one of your little friends tell him instead?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Mario demanded, attempting to jump on Shadow, who easily dodged the attack.

"Don't listen to him!" Silver told Mario. "He's just trying to distract you!"

"We must focus if we want victory!" Blaze agreed, using a Flame Tornado to push back Dimentio.

After a couple minutes the villains were finally defeated.

"But…how could you…!?" Shadow panted for breath after getting a solid kick in the pit of the stomach by Sonic.

"Like I said," Sonic said, shaking his head. "Good always prevails over evil."

Dimentio laughed. "You think that you've won!?" He asked, amused by Sonic's speech. "This is just the beginning! You will never truly prevail over evil!"

Metal Sonic nodded. "He is correct."

"You'll pay for this!" Bowser Jr. declared.

Luigi chuckled. "I don't think we will!" He said, despite the fact that most of the fight he was hiding behind a rock.

"Don't you?" Dimentio smirked. "Well, we won't take our anger out on you then."

Silver grunted. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Your friends will all suffer greatly for this defeat!" Dimentio grinned evilly. "They will be hurt greatly, and you'll hear their screams of pain in your hearts and your ears as you continue to get closer! Then you'll wish that you never opposed us! That is the consequence of defeating us, and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"Why you!" Sonic speed at Dimentio angrily, but Dimentio merely teleported to a rock a couple yards off.

"You will see us again Sonic!" Shadow promised. "Chaos Control!" There was a flash of light and the villains, including Dimentio, vanished.

"Is everyone OK?" Mario asked the team, who were all angered by Dimentio.

"Ungh!" Rouge groaned. "They messed up my hair!" Blaze chuckled at the complaint. "What's so funny?" Rouge demanded.

"Nothing." Blaze shook her head.

"Hey!" Tails exclaimed in alarm, looking around frantically. "Where's Amy!?"

The heroes quickly looked around them and sure enough: The pink hedgehog had disappeared!

"Hmm, that's strange." Sonic said, scratching his head.

"Yeah…" Tails nodded. "She's usually around Sonic." Sonic quickly backed up a bit when he said that.

"So let me get this straight," Rouge stated. "We came here for no reason!? There was no emerald here, so we were just wasting our time!?"

"Seems like that's the case." Luigi said, at which Rouge groaned in disappointment.

"So Silver," Sonic turned to the psychopathic hedgehog. "How'd you get here?"

"Well," Silver explained. "After you defeated the Time Eater some time ago, a portal opened to go back into the past. But no portal opened to let me go back to the future."

"You mean you've been stuck here the whole time!?" Tails was shocked.

"Yep."

"And what about you Blaze?"

Blaze told her story. "Well, for some reason everything went white in my dimension as I was guarding the Sol Emeralds. When it cleared I found myself here."

"I was looking around when Blaze and I ran into each other." Silver continued.

"Silver told me that he had not gone back to the future. And so we decided that since Silver was in your dimension at the time, and I was in mine, that you had to have been here somewhere." Blaze finished.

"Well, thanks for helping us!" Mario gratefully said.

"No prob." Silver winked.

"Let's head back to the castle." Luigi suggested. "We need to find a way to rescue our friends!"

"YES!" Sonic shouted, startling everyone. "Finally no more STINKING water!" Everybody burst out laughing as Sonic took out a Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" There was a flash of light and the gang vanished.

**Bowser's Castle: Balcony **

Shadow was on the balcony looking at the full moon in the sky.

"Hmm, Eggman doesn't seem to be taking our agreement seriously." He thought out loud. "What if Dimentio was right? What if the Doctor's lying to me again?"

Just then Dimentio walked up to him. "Hey Shadow." He said, noticing Shadow's strange mood. "Why the long face?"

"Just thinking." Shadow replied, not even turning to look at him.

"Let me guess: About what I said at the docks huh?" Dimentio asked.

"How'd you know!?" Shadow asked, surprised that Dimentio was correct.

"Lucky guess." Dimentio winked.

"Hmph," Shadow grunted. "But what if you are right? What then?"

"No one said that being evil was easy Shadow." Dimentio kindly said. "I was lied to before as well, by my teammates and my own captain."

"What did you do about it?" Shadow asked, slightly curious.

"I pretended to work with them so I can gain their trust." Dimentio told him. "After awhile Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser attacked."

"Wait, so Bowser has worked with Mario?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Dimentio nodded. "The same way that Eggman has worked with Sonic on several occasions."

"Hmm…" Shadow crossed his arms.

"When they attacked, I was ready." Dimentio continued. "They defeated my boss, and thought that they had won. But then I attacked, using Luigi as my tool. They still defeated me, but my boss and my teammates helped them. My only friends had turned against me." He turned to Shadow with fire in his eyes. "That's why I don't trust anyone Shadow."

"I understand that." Shadow nodded. "But still…will Eggman do that to me?"

"It is too soon to find out. But if he does," He looked at the black hedgehog with kindness in his eyes. "Just know that I'll always be on your side."

Shadow smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Dimentio laughed. "I told you that we would get along just fine!" He declared.

Shadow grinned. "And so you did."

..

..

To be continued...


	18. Battle For Snow Mountain (Part 1)

**Chapter 18: Battle for Snow Mountain (Part I)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser's Castle: Dining room<strong>

The villains were all gathered around a table in the middle of the room eating.

"So," Bowser said, shoving a chunk of roast chicken in his mouth. "How are we going to defeat the heroes now?"

"We should ambush them." Eggman said, carefully cutting his piece of chicken. "But there's still that last emerald to get."

"Let's ambush them at Snow Mountain." Dimentio suggested.

"We could trick them by using the Chaos Emerald that we missed there." Shadow nodded.

Eggman clapped. "Brilliant idea you two!"

"So…who will go?" Bowser asked, taking another bite.

"I think that Shadow, Metal Sonic, and Bowser Jr. and I should go." Dimentio said. "You two don't need to bother your little heads about this."

"Very well then." Eggman agreed. "Just don't fail like last time!"

"We won't let you down!" The blue robot promised.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said, as a bright light engulfed the villains and teleported them elsewhere.

"They better not fail again." Bowser grumbled.

**Snow Mountain: Base of the mountain**

"Let's split up." Dimentio suggested to the others. "Shadow and I will get the east side, while you two can get the west side."

"Okie Dokie." Bowser Jr. nodded, motioning to Metal Sonic. "Come on!"

"Once we get everything set up." Shadow said, walking toward the eastern side of the mountain with Dimentio. "We'll finally get rid of those heroes!"

"Yes." Dimentio smiled. "So Shadow," he continued, turning to Shadow, who had begun moving the snow to make a trench so the heroes wouldn't see them. "What do you think of our progress so far?"

"I think we should keep working!" Shadow said as he continued working. "Why don't you give me a hand?"

Dimentio chuckled as he moved the snow with his magic. "That's not what I meant." He grinned. "I meant our progress against the heroes."

"Hmm, I'd say we've made some progress." Shadow said.

"I agree." Dimentio nodded, as he suddenly waved his hands and a bunch of snow flew above him and Shadow, nearly covering them. Dimentio laughed good naturedly at the failed attempt to move the snow. "So what will you do when we defeat them?" He asked as he moved the snow off him and Shadow.

"I will make Eggman keep his part of the agreement." Shadow said, not paying attention to the deluge of snow that had engulfed him. "Or else he'll be sorry."

"That's what I would do." Dimentio said.

"Let's just finish up." Shadow said, quickly tiring of the conversation.

**Peach's Castle: Garden**

The heroes were bent over the ground where Mario had drew a map when Tails ran up.

"I've found another Chaos Emerald!" Tails announced. "It's located in Snow Mountain!"

"Cool!" Mario said, making a pun that only Luigi and Yoshi got. "Let's go then!"

"I think I'll stay here." Rouge said, leaning back in a chair. "After our last little adventure I don't want to risk this being a false one again."

Sonic shrugged. "All right then."

"Let's do this!" Luigi said, jumping up and running to the portal. The heroes (except Rouge) quickly jumped in.

**Snow Mountain: Entrance**

There was a flash of light and the heroes appeared.

"Brrr!" Tails exclaimed, shivering. "It's pretty cold here!"

"Yeah." Luigi agreed, shaking like a leaf.

"Yo Tails!" Sonic shouted over the howling wind, trying not to shiver from the extreme cold. "You getting a reading?"

"Yeah!" Tails nodded, barely able to see the signal on the scanner.

"Where's the heater here!?" Charmy said, shivering like crazy. "It's way too cold here!"

"Just try to bear it Charmy." Espio said. "You're not the only one who's cold."

"Do you think we should split up to find the emerald?" Tails asked, shivering.

"That'd be smart." Mario nodded.

"OK. Here Luigi," Tails handed the shivering green plumber a scanner. "That's a spare one I was able to make. It'll make your search easier."

"Thanks!" Luigi said.

"Luigi, Yoshi, Blaze, Omega, and I will be a team." Mario decided.

"Alright. Then Tails, the Chaotix, and Silver will be with me." Sonic nodded.

"Let's do it then!" Blaze said, keeping herself warm with her pyrokinesis.

**Snow Mountain: In the villain's hideout on the peak**

The villains were watching the heroes in amusement.

"So," Dimentio observed. "Looks like they're splitting up."

"Good thing we decided to split up before they did." Bowser Jr. sighed. "It would've been hard on us if they attacked from behind."

"So we're splitting up the way we did earlier then?" Shadow asked, at which Dimentio shook his head.

"Bowser Jr. and I will get Mario's team, and you and Metal get Sonic's." Dimentio explained.

"Let's go then!" Bowser Jr. smiled.

..

..

To be continued...


	19. Battle For Snow Mountain (Part 2)

**Chapter 19: Battle for Snow Mountain (Part II)**

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Mountain: with Mario's Team<strong>

"Hey!" Mario exclaimed, seeing a flash of light. "There it is!" He knelt down to pick it up when Dimentio struck him from the side.

"Sorry," Dimentio smiled, blocking the Chaos Emerald, which even he was surprised to find. "But this is the end of the road for you."

"You won't be able to stop us Dimentio!" Mario warned his opponent, who simply laughed.

"I'd like to see you try to stop me!" He teased.

"How did you know we were here?" Blaze asked him.

"Don't worry about that." Bowser Jr. said, walking up. "We're not gonna tell you."

"And we're not going to let you stop us!" Luigi said, jumping on Bowser Jr's. head, starting the brawl between the two teams.

**With Sonic's team**

"Hmm…no sign of it." Tails said, as he blindly walked right into Shadow.

"Sonic!" Shadow exclaimed, getting ready to fight his rival. "Prepare yourself!"

"Shadow," Sonic asked kindly, even though he also got ready. "Why are you working with Eggman?"

Shadow smirked. "That's none of your business!"

"We're not going to let you stop us from defeating Eggman Shadow!" Silver declared, standing next to Sonic. "It's no use for you to try to stop us!"

"That may be." Shadow said, catching Silver off guard. "But I won't know unless I try!"

"Sonic!" A blue robot which everyone recognized boomed. "I shall defeat you! And I shall show you that I am the ultimate Sonic!" With that he attacked the blue hedgehog, and the two teams began fighting.

**Bowser's Castle: Dungeon **

A Koopa with a green helmet was addressing his prisoners.

"Since your friends refuse to surrender to us," he said. "We will have to take some severe measure to persuade them otherwise."

"Please let us go sir." A high voice said from one of the cells. "We didn't do anything to do."

"Chao, chao!" Another voice agreed.

"Sorry, but that won't happen!" The Koopa laughed.

Just then Dr. Eggman walked in. "We will start our punishment fun by putting you all on 'the machine.'"

The young rabbit was frightened. "What does that do?"

"Not like I'll tell you." Eggman chuckled. "Hmm, you'll know soon enough. We'll put you on first!"

Just then a red echidna slammed his fists against the iron bars of his cell. "Let her go Egghead!" He shouted angrily. "You have no right to do this!"

Eggman merely laughed. "Sorry Knucklehead, but she is going to be the test subject for this. Hammer Bro," he turned to the Koopa. "Take her to the machine!"

"Yes sir!" Hammer Bro obeyed, opening the door and leading Cream and Cheese out of the room.

"Someone help us!" Cream pleaded just before the door closed.

"Grrr!" Knuckles clenched his fists. "You'll be sorry for this Doctor!"

"Sorry Knuckles, but that's not going to happen." Eggman said, turning toward the door. "Both you and your friends will be the price for not subjecting to my rule!" With that, he walked out and slammed the door.

"Knuckles!" A female voice said from another cell. "We have to save Cream!"

"Yeah, I know that." Knuckles snapped. He punched the door, but it didn't budge. "Darn it! I can't get through this stupid door!"

"Use this then!" She handed him her hammer, which with difficulty he was able to squeeze it into his cell. "If you combine that with your strength you should be able to break it down."

"Worth a shot." Knuckles swung the hammer, and with a mighty crash the door fell to the ground. "Hehe, now that's what I call a smash!"

"Ahem!" Amy cleared her throat, getting Knuckle's attention. "Enough with your jokes! Can you get me out now!?"

"Sure thing." Using the Piko Piko Hammer, Knuckles swiftly knocked down the door to Amy's cell.

"Now let's go help Cream!" Amy said, opening the door that Cream had been led out through.

"Yeah, but first we have to find her." Knuckles reminded her.

**Snow Mountain: With Mario's team**

The fight continued against Dimentio and Bowser Jr., but both teams were completely exhausted.

"Man…you guys are pretty tough…" Mario panted.

"You're not too shabby yourself." Dimentio admitted, also panting for air. Blaze quickly ran to him and used her Flame Tornado on him, badly burning him. "Ouch!" He exclaimed. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"I can do more than just that." Blaze said, as the heroes continued fighting.

**With Sonic's team**

"It's useless to resist!" Shadow said, dodging a boulder that Silver threw at him. "You should just stop fighting!"

"Sorry Shadow," Sonic said, narrowly missing a missile shot by Metal Sonic. "But we just can't do that."

Just then Silver picked up Metal Sonic with his telekinesis and threw him into Shadow. "Take that!" He shouted.

"You will pay for that!" Metal Sonic shouted, teleporting to Silver and punching him in the stomach, knocking the silver hedgehog down.

"Shadow…" Sonic said, kicking Metal Sonic back. "Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you." Shadow said, throwing a punch at Sonic, who dodged it. "It's none of your business. But when I defeat you Eggman better honor his agreement!"

"Well, I guess Egghead will never be able to." Sonic said, as he home-attacked Shadow.

..

..

To be continued...


	20. Battle For Snow Mountain (Part 3)

**Chapter 20: Battle for Snow Mountain (Part III)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser's Castle: Hallway<strong>

Knuckles and Amy were busy looking for Cream, all the while avoiding Koopa Troopa's sent to find them.

"Where could she be?" Amy muttered under her breath, as she continued walking.

"She could be anywhere." Knuckles said, still fuming at Eggman. "But we have to find her fast! Who knows what Eggman is doing to her."

"I don't want to think about that." Amy shuddered.

"Me neither. But the faster we find her the better."

**In the Laboratory**

There was a large machine in the middle of the room, with Cream and Cheese tied up to it.

"Well, it looks like Sonic has fallen right into our trap in Snow Mountain." Eggman mused, looking at a radar on the wall. "Well, serves him right for refusing to surrender to me."

"What do you want Doctor?" Cream asked, frightened almost to death. "Why are you doing this? And what is this machine?"

Eggman turned to her. "Well, since you're about to on it, I'll tell you what it will do." He walked toward her. "This machine will fire a laser into your brain, which will penetrate the side of the brain that stores your memory. Your memories will then be seen on this screen." He pointed to a small computer. "I'll use your memories to create copies that look exactly like you, same memories and all! That way, Sonic will think that the copy is you. As soon as he tells us his plans the copy will report back to me. That way I'll be able to destroy Sonic once and for all!"

"But…but you can't do this!" Cream said, horrified. "Sonic won't let you get away with this!"

"Oh yes I will." Eggman chuckled. "Sonic and his pathetic friends are currently under attack by Shadow and his team. Assuming they fail, I'll be able to use this." He pushed a button on the machine, which began to make a humming noise. "Now, this will be rather painful for you. And since I prefer not to be affected by the radiation, I'll be leaving now. Have fun!" He laughed as he walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I don't like this." Cream said, looking around her. "Cheese, we have to get out of here!"

"Chao!" The blue chao agreed.

Just then a voice spoke that froze Cream in fear. "Laser beam power at 100%." It said. "Initiating firing sequence."

Just then the door was knocked out of its hinges, and Knuckles and Amy stood at the entrance.

"There you are!" Knuckles exclaimed. "About time we found you!"

"Please shut the machine off!" Cream pleaded, motioning with her eyes to the control panel, which Knuckles looked at in confusion.

"How do you even operate this thing!?" He asked.

"Knuckles!" Amy rolled her eyes. "Just punch it for crying out loud!"

Knuckles grinned as he quickly punched through the machine, allowing Cream and Cheese to escape right before it exploded. "Let's get out of here!" He shouted, grabbing Cream and Amy and punching through the wall, landing in the courtyard.

"Thank you Mr. Knuckles and Ms. Amy for rescuing me!" Cream thanked them. "We have to hurry! Mr. Sonic is in danger!"

"Where are they?" Knuckles asked.

"I heard something about them being in Snow Mountain." Cream recalled.

"Then let's go!" Amy said, running toward the mountain. "We have to save my Sonic!"

**Snow Mountain: By a cliff**

Sonic's team and Mario's team had regrouped, and had driven the villains back to the cliff.

"Give it up Shadow!" Sonic said, trip-kicking the black hedgehog.

"You can't win Dimentio!" Mario said, jumping on Dimentio's head, knocking the magician down.

"Like you can stop us!" Dimentio said, getting up.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow said, blasting the heroes back, as well as forcing the villains to jump to better ground as the cliff fell.

"Alright, that hurts!" Charmy complained, rubbing his back.

"I'll say." Espio agreed, looking at his arm, which he broke in his fall.

"We must keep fighting!" Tails said, using his arm cannon to knock Bowser Jr. back. "If we don't Eggman and Bowser will get the Chaos Emerald!"

Luigi nodded, but it seemed hopeless until a familiar voice came from behind.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" A red echidna suddenly punched Shadow from behind, knocking the hedgehog face first into the snow.

"Who dares to help the enemy!?" Dimentio demanded. He got his answer soon enough, for an instant later a huge hammer hit him on the head, knocking him down.

"I do!" Amy said, swinging her hammer around.

"Stop this at once!" Metal Sonic ordered, as he sped at Amy.

"Try to make us!" Cream said, throwing Cheese at the robot, making him slip on a patch of ice and fall.

Bowser Jr. looked around and saw that he was the only one standing. "Uh oh, I'm in for it."

"Yep." Mario nodded, as he kicked the Koopling in the stomach, knocking him down. "You lose."

"Dang it!" Bowser Jr. shouted angrily. "You will pay for this!"

"This won't be the last time you see us." Dimentio said, rubbing his head.

"Next time we meet, you will see our ultimate power!" Metal Sonic swore.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said, teleporting his team away from the heroes.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted, running to the blue hedgehog and hugging him, making the two of them fall into the snow. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed, slipping. "Cut it out Ames!"

"Cream!" Tails ran to Cream and hugged her. "I'm glad you're OK! But how'd you escape?"

"Mr. Knuckles and Ms. Amy helped me." Cream said. "They shut off the machine that Dr. Eggman put me on."

"Wait, what machine?" Tails asked.

Knuckles and Cream explained the whole thing.

"That does sound like Egghead." Sonic mused.

"Hey! Here's the Chaos Emerald!" Tails exclaimed, grabbing it.

"How'd we get it?" Sonic asked. "We didn't find one when Shadow attacked."

"Shadow dropped it when he attacked us." Tails explained.

"Well, then let's head back to the castle to find the others." Sonic said. "Chaos Control!"

**Bowser's Castle: Throne room**

Bowser and Eggman angrily discussed the failure of their team.

"I can't believe they all escaped again!" Eggman shouted, slamming his fists on the table.

"Yeah." Bowser nodded. "But at least we're now ready for our final attack."

"Yes!" Eggman smiled. "And then Sonic will not be able to stop us!"

..

..

To be continued...


	21. Getting Ready

**Chapter 21: Getting Ready**

* * *

><p><strong>Peach's Castle: Lobby<strong>

The heroes were all either sitting in chairs, leaning against a wall, or sprawled out in the floor as they discussed plans to rescue Princess Peach and to defeat Bowser and Eggman.

"OK guys," Sonic said, leaning back in his chair. "We can't allow Bowser and Egghead to threaten this world any longer. It's been going on for too long. I say that we just go attack their base."

There was some murmuring amongst the heroes until Luigi spoke up. "But that's impossible!" He stated. "The castle gate is heavily guarded! We'll never get in!"

Sonic nodded. "It will be impossible unless we work together." He said, at which Mario and Tails nodded in agreement.

"Then let's do it!" Mario said, standing up. His excitement was suddenly halted when Yoshi reminded:

"Uh…won't we need a plan first?" The green dinosaur asked the question that everybody had forgotten about. Everybody had a strange look on their faces as they tried to think of a plan when a familiar voice spoke from the front door.

"Don't worry about that." It said. "I already have one." The heroes turned around and to their complete shock saw none other than Shadow the Hedgehog walk in.

"Hmph, what are YOU doing?" Knuckles questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah." Rouge nodded. "I thought you were with Eggman."

"I was, until he double crossed me!" Shadow snapped, with fire in his eyes.

Nobody was really surprised with Shadow's answer; and Knuckles and Silver actually chuckled.

"Well, how'd it happen?" Sonic asked the black hedgehog, who sat down in a chair by the door…in case someone tried to kill him.

"Well…" Shadow began. "It happened like this: I was walking toward the storage room to check on the emeralds when I heard voices in the throne room. I went to check it out, and this is what I heard:

"'So once we defeat the heroes,' a voice that I recognized as Bowser's said. 'Are we going to keep our promise to Shadow?' It was obvious that they were just finishing up making a plan.

"'No.' I heard the Doctor say. 'I promised that if he helped us defeat those pesky heroes that I'd bring that one human girl back…I forgot her name already. But anyway, I will not be keeping that promise. Besides, his usefulness is almost used up anyway.'

"I was shocked by what I heard. Anger and rage flew threw my body as I heard what he said. All my work for him was for nothing! I was about to run in and strangle him when I heard Bowser Jr. talk.

"'But is that a good idea?' He asked.

"'Don't worry.' The Doctor told him. 'Shadow will never learn about this.' At that point I had enough, and I burst through the door. 'What!?' He exclaimed, seeing me at the doorway, his expression one of horror.

"'You liar!' I shouted, with fire in my eyes, and electricity shooting out of my hand. He stepped back slowly.

"'Uh…Shadow…' He said hesitantly. 'How wonderful it is to see you again…'

"I walked toward him as he continued stepping back. 'I should have known you would never have kept your promise!' I shouted angrily.

"'What!?" The Doctor tried to act innocent, but I knew he was only faking it. 'What are you talking about!? Of course I was going to keep it!'

"'Then explain why you just told that Koopa over there that you weren't going to!' I demanded, clenching my fist. 'You lied to me, and you're going to regret it!'

"Before I could do anything though, I heard Dimentio's voice. 'Looks like you just got busted Eggy.' He taunted, turning visible.

"Eggman growled, and then turned to me. 'All right, it's true Shadow.' He admitted, although I already knew. 'I wasn't going to bring that girl back. But if you consider your work here I promise I will reconsider.'

"I was extremely angry, and I still wonder how I controlled myself and didn't destroy the entire castle. 'Her name is Maria!' I shouted, with hate in my voice. 'And I don't trust you! You're going to pay for lying to me!' I showed him a Chaos Emerald that I had swiped from the storage room the day before, which he looked at in shock.

"'But…how did you get that!?' He demanded.

"'I paid a visit to the storage room yesterday in case something like this would happen!' I told him. 'You will pay! Chaos Control!' With that I vanished, and I appeared here."

The heroes listened in surprise to Shadow's story.

"So wait, Eggman only has one emerald now right?" Knuckles asked, at which Shadow nodded. "Then we must get it!"

"Agreed!" Sonic and Luigi said in unison.

"Then let's get ready!" Mario said, standing up.

"OK, but who will go, and who'll stay?" Tails asked.

"Luigi, Yoshi, and I will go." Mario said, patting his brother on the back.

"I'm going!" Sonic said, stretching. "I'm not missing this!"

"Me neither!" Knuckles chuckled.

"We'll come to!" Vector said, waving at the Chaotix.

"I'll come to!" Silver said, standing up.

"And me." Blaze nodded.

"I have a score to settle with Eggman." Shadow said, the fire still in his eyes. "I'm going."

Rouge looked at her friend with something like compassion in her eyes. "I'll go with you Shadow." She said quietly.

"I WILL ASSIST AS WELL." E-123 Omega boomed.

"OK, so that leaves Toad, Amy, Cream, and Cheese." Mario counted.

"Cheese and I will stay." Cream said shyly. "That way we won't get in your way."

"And I'll stay with her!" Amy said, putting her hand on Cream's shoulder.

"Me too." Toad said.

"Alright!" Sonic nodded. "Then let's do this!"

**Bowser's Castle: Throne Room**

The villains were all discussing Shadow's departure.

"I can't believe that Shadow left, and stole a Chaos Emerald!" Eggman said angrily, slamming his fist against the wall. "Ouch!" He exclaimed, holding his hand in pain.

Dimentio chuckled. "He sure is sneaky isn't he?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Bowser's voice boomed from the throne.

"We have to make sure they don't get the last emerald." Bowser Jr. reminded the others.

"If they attack us, then we'll be ready for them." Eggman said confidently.

"Yeah!" Wario said, flexing his arm.

"We'll beat them good!" Waluigi promised, trying to do the same as Wario but failing.

"But what about our attack?" Dimentio questioned.

"That will have to wait." Eggman said. "We have to prepare for the heroes attack!"

**Peach's Castle: Front Yard**

The heroes were all preparing for their attack.

"Is everybody ready?" Sonic asked, at which everybody said "Yes!" in unison.

"Then let's a go!" Mario said, grinning.

Cream walked up to Tails with a worried expression on her face. "Please be careful Tails." She said with tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry Cream." Tails assured her. "We'll beat up Eggman and Bowser. I'll even tell Eggman you said hi." He and Cream both laughed when he said that.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said. A bright light engulfed the heroes and when it cleared there was no sign of them. They were on their way, but whether to victory or destruction one can but only guess.

..

..

To be continued...


	22. Attack On Bowser's Castle (Part 1)

**Chapter 22: Attack on Bowser's Castle (Part I)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser's Castle: Near the front gate<strong>

There was a flash of light and the heroes appeared.

"Well, here we are." Sonic said, looking around him. "This place looks horrible."

"Let's do this!" Mario said confidently.

"Here's how we'll split up." Shadow said. "Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Tails will be Team 1. The Chaotix will be Team 2. Silver, Blaze, and Yoshi will be Team 3, and Rouge, Omega, and I will be Team 4."

"Who put him in charge?" Knuckles grumbled.

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic gave Shadow a thumbs-up.

"Team 1 will go to the throne room." Shadow continued. "They will keep the main forces busy. Team 2 will go to the lab and destroy the machines there. Team 3 will first go to the balcony, and then to the vault, destroying all enemies in their path. And Team 4 will go to the storage room and get the last Chaos Emerald."

Everybody nodded.

"After we do that," Shadow continued. "Espio and Omega will meet up at the ammo post and set charges. We then gather into the courtyard and use Chaos Control to escape before the castle explodes."

"Okie Dokie!" Mario said. "Let's do this!" With that, the heroes burst through the castle gate and entered the castle.

**Bowser's Castle: Throne Room**

"Dr. Eggman," A red robot said. "Sonic and his friends have entered the facility."

"Excellent!" The fat doctor said, rubbing his hands. "Now to destroy that blue menace!"

Bowser laughed. "Let's do it then!"

**With Team 1:**

"Come on guys!" Sonic motioned, ahead of the others. "The throne room is this way!"

"Yeah!" Mario said, running up to Sonic. He then noticed Tails. "Hey, what's up amigo?" He asked.

Sonic also stopped and looked at Tails, who was looking at the floor. "Tails?" He asked. No answer. "Tails?" No answer. "Hey Tails!" Sonic shouted, getting the fox's attention.

"Huh?" Tails said, looking at Sonic. "Oh! Sorry! I was just thinking."

"Heh, no problem Tails." Sonic chuckled, as the four continued on.

**With Team 2:**

Team Chaotix were walking down one of the many hallways.

"I think the lab is this way." Vector said, pointing down the hallway they were currently in.

"Yeah!" Charmy sang as he spun around. "Another castle! And this one we get to beat up!"

"Be quiet Charmy!" Espio said sternly. "I doubt it will be that easy."

"Espio's right." Vector nodded, as the trio continued walking.

**With Team 3:**

Silver, Blaze, and Yoshi were walking down the hallway.

"Do you think the balcony is this way?" Yoshi asked.

"I think so." Silver nodded.

"Let's go then!" Blaze said urgently, at which Yoshi and Silver nodded.

"Hey uh…Blaze?" Silver asked her as the three continued walking. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it Silver?"

"Well…how is it like to be a princess in another dimension?" Silver asked. "What does it feel like?"

"Well…" Blaze was a little surprised by the question. "It's pretty cool…I guess. But it requires a lot of responsibility."

"I believe it." Silver said under his breath.

"Come on you guys!" Yoshi called from the other side of the hallway.

**With Team 4:**

Shadow and his team were walking down their hallway.

_Eggman…_ Shadow thought to himself. _I told you that I would be back. You will pay for not keeping your promise to me!_

"Shadow?"

"What?" The black hedgehog looked at Rouge, who was looking at him.

"Which way is the storage room?"

Shadow pointed down a narrow corridor. "That way."

"IS IT ME," Omega's voice interrupted. "OR IS IT STRANGE THAT WE HAVE NOT BEEN ATTACKED?"

"Hmm…good point." Shadow agreed thoughtfully. "Where are all the guards? It's not like we came in quietly."

"Who cares?" Rouge nonchalantly asked. "Let's just get that emerald and get out of here."

..

..

To be continued...


	23. Attack On Bowser's Castle (Part 2)

**Chapter 23: Attack on Bowser's Castle (Part 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser's Castle: Outside the throne room<strong>

**With Team 1:**

Sonic, Mario, Luigi, and Tails finally reached the throne room.

"Well, here goes!" Sonic said, opening the door. "What's this?"

"The room is empty!" Tails exclaimed, looking around him as the heroes walked in. It was true; there was no sign of anybody in the throne room.

"Where is everyone?" Luigi asked, a little nervous. Just then a deep laugh made him freeze in terror.

"We're right here you fools!" Bowser's voice boomed from the shadows.

"Bowser!" Mario exclaimed, looking swiftly around him for the king of Koopas.

"Yes, it is I." Bowser said, walking out of the shadows. "And now Mario, I will destroy you and rule over the Mushroom Kingdom!"

**With Team 2:**

The Chaotix were almost at their destination. They were trying to be quiet, but that was nearly impossible as Charmy was too excited.

"We're going to blow up a castle, a castle, a castle! We're going to blow a castle until there's nothing left!" The bee sang.

"Charmy!" Vector shouted at the bee. "Quit singing, will ya!?"

"We're here." Espio calmly said, opening the door to the lab. "Now let's hurry and destroy those machines."

"I am afraid that is not possible!" A metallic voice said from the corner. A metal blue hedgehog began to walk towards them.

"You!?" Vector said in disbelief.

"Hello. I must confess I am surprised to see you here, but now your journey ends!"

**With Team 3: **

Silver, Blaze, and Yoshi had just reached the balcony.

"Here it is!" Yoshi exclaimed as he jumped up and down on the balcony.

"Well, it looks like no one's here." Silver observed. "We should head to the vault and check there."

"OK." Blaze nodded.

"Yeah about that, you won't be getting there." Bowser Jr's voice said from behind them. "I have to thank you guys for coming here. It was getting really boring!"

"You!" Silver exclaimed. "You're Bowser's son!"

Bowser Jr. nodded. "Yep. And you're not as stupid as you look."

"What'd you say!?" Silver almost shouted he was so insulted.

"And now," Bowser Jr. took out his magic paintbrush. "I will destroy you!"

**With Team 4:**

Team Dark had finally reached their destination.

"Here it is." Shadow said, approaching it. "The storage room."

Just then a voice spoke. "That's far enough Shadow." There was a slight distortion in front of them and Dimentio appeared.

"Dimentio!" Shadow glared at him, clenching his fists. Dimentio however, did not seem in the mood for a fight.

"I must say," the magician said smiling. "You turning on Eggman like that was very unexpected. But I'd say you did a good job at it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying it's interesting how you handled it." Dimentio answered. He then looked to Shadow's comrades. "So, who are the new guys?"

"I'm Rouge the Bat." The treasure hunter introduced herself.

"I AM OMEGA. THE ULTIMATE E-SERIES ROBOT."

Dimentio bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Get out of my way Dimentio!" Shadow ordered sternly. "I'm taking that Chaos Emerald!"

"I'm sorry old friend, but I can't let you do that." Dimentio told him.

Shadow nodded. "Then," he clenched his fists and got into a fighting position. "I will have to destroy you!"

Dimentio nodded in agreement. "Very well then."

..

..

To be continued...


	24. The Final Encounter

**Chapter 24: The Final Encounter**

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser's Castle: Throne room<strong>

**With Team 1:**

Mario, Sonic, and co. were fighting Bowser.

"Whew…" Mario said panting. "You're pretty strong."

Bowser laughed. "You are no match for me and Eggman!"

"Yeah?" Knuckles challenged. "We'll see about that!" He ran at Bowser, who simply blew his fire at Knuckle's feet, making the echidna hop like crazy. "Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"You're asked for it Bowser!" Luigi said bravely. "Have at ye!" He leaped at Bowser, who grabbed the plumber's foot and slammed him into the ground.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed, running to his brother.

Bowser laughed evilly. "I told you that you can't defeat me! I'm too powerful—ouch!" He exclaimed as Sonic spin-dashed the Koopa's legs, knocking the giant turtle on his back.

"You were saying?" Sonic smirked.

Bowser growled in anger. "Hammer Bro, attack!"

Mario clenched his fists. "Let's do this!"

**With Team 2:**

Team Chaotix were busy fighting Metal Sonic in the lab.

"Gaaah!" Vector shouted as he narrowly avoided getting blasted. "Espio! Disable those machines already!"

"Right!" Espio quickly ran to a machine, only to get knocked down by a lightning-fast punch. "Ugh! He's a lot stronger now…"

"You cannot defeat me!" Metal Sonic boasted. "I am the ultimate Sonic!"

"Oh yeah?" Charmy asked. "Then take this!" He sped at Metal Sonic with such force it knocked the robot off its feet.

"Good one Charmy!" Vector complimented.

"Ahh, thanks!"

Metal Sonic angrily stood up. "That's it! Now more Mister Nice Guy! I'm unleashing my full strength!"

Vector was shocked…and a little worried. "Wait, he wasn't using his full strength!?"

"Bring it on!" Espio said, grabbing one of his shurikens.

**With Team 3:**

Yoshi, Silver, and Blaze were busy fighting Bowser Jr.

"Hahahaha!" The Koopling laughed. "You cannot defeat me!"

"Oh really?" Silver challenged. "Then have some of this!" He used his telekinesis to knock back the Koopling.

"Hey! No fair!" Bowser Jr. angrily shouted, transforming into Shadow Mario. "All right, now you asked for it!"

"Oh boy." Blaze sighed. "This'll be fun."

**With Team 4:**

Team Dark and Dimentio were staring at each other, each preparing for the inevitable fight.

"Dimentio," Shadow said. "I don't want to fight you. But I need that Chaos Emerald."

"Well tough luck." Dimentio chuckled. "That's not going to happen."

As Dimentio and Shadow talked Rouge snuck towards the emerald. _Finally,_ she thought. _I can get it for myself._

"Hold it!" Dimentio exclaimed, shooting Rouge with an energy beam that knocked her into the wall. "Nice try."

"Rouge!" Shadow exclaimed, slightly worried.

"Ungh…he's pretty strong." Rouge admitted, slowly standing up.

Shadow angrily glared at Dimentio. "You're going to pay for that!"

Dimentio chuckled. "Well, I would fight you…but I'm behind on my schedule." He snapped his fingers, which instantly trapped Team Dark in a magic block.

"What the-!?" Shadow exclaimed in surprise.

"I will see you later." Dimentio smiled. "But first," he took the Chaos Emerald that Rouge dropped when she was slammed against the wall. "I'm going to take this."

"You!" Shadow hissed in rage.

Dimentio smiled again. "I will see you later. Ciao!" He snapped his fingers and Team Dark vanished. "Well…that's one group out of the way." He said to himself. "Now to get the other emeralds and finish this." With that he grabbed the Chaos Emerald out of the storage room and vanished.

**With Team 3:**

The heroes were still fighting Bowser Jr., and were apparently driving him back.

"You can't defeat me!" Shadow Mario shrieked angrily. "I'm too OUCH! Get it off! Get it off!" He began hopping up and down as Blaze used her Flame Tornado to set him on fire.

"Sorry," Blaze said. "But I think we're done."

Bowser Jr. transformed back into his normal form, still smoking from the flames. "No…I can't lose…"

"It's just a way of life." Silver told him. "You can't win all the time."

"Hmm…what interesting advice…" A voice said. "I might think about that…not." There was a slight distortion as Dimentio appeared in front of the heroes.

"You!" Blaze exclaimed, recognizing him. "You're the one who attacked Sonic at the docks!"

Dimentio smiled. "Guilty. My name is Dimentio."

"Well, 'Dimentio'," Silver said. "We don't want you getting in our way, so I suggest you move!"

"Sorry…Silver, was it? I thought so. But yeah, that's not happening." The magician suddenly shot a wave of energy at the heroes, knocking them off their feet, as well as dropping two Chaos Emeralds, which Dimentio quickly grabbed. "But thanks for these."

"You little-!" Silver angrily hissed, standing up.

"Whoops! Forget to do this." Dimentio snapped his fingers, trapping the heroes in a magic block. "There, that's better. I will see you all later." He snapped his fingers again, making them disappear. He then turned to a dumbfounded Bowser Jr. "I will see you later as well." With that, the magician vanished.

"Uh…" Bowser Jr. said in shock. "What was that all about!?"

**With Team 2:**

Team Chaotix were still fighting Metal Sonic.

"Take this!" Vector shouted, punching the robot in the face, knocking the robot against the far wall.

"Impossible! How…how can you defeat me!?" Sparks were flying from the metallic hedgehog.

"You can't defeat us Metal." Espio said quietly. "We have the power of the Chaos Emeralds on our side."

"Or rather you did." Dimentio corrected, appearing next to Metal Sonic, who he turned to. "Really Metal? Getting tired already? You must be weaker than I thought."

"Dimentio!?" Vector exclaimed in surprise.

"Why is everybody surprised to see me?" Dimentio asked. "It's not like I just came back from the grave!"

"I am NOT weak!" Metal Sonic angrily shouted at Dimentio, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He retorted. "But I'll take it from here." The magician snapped his fingers and trapped the Chaotix in a magic block.

"Whoa!" Charmy exclaimed. "What's this!?"

"I don't know…" Espio said quietly, looking around him.

"Now, if you'll be so kind…" Dimentio snapped his fingers and teleported the two emeralds they had to him.

"Wha!? How'd you do that!?" Vector asked.

"It's too complicated for you." Dimentio chuckled. "Well, see you later!" He snapped his fingers, making the Chaotix vanish.

"Thank you for the assistance." Metal Sonic said, more than a little embarrassed.

"Don't thank me yet." Dimentio said swiftly. _Let's see…_ he thought to himself. _I have six of the Chaos Emeralds. I just need that last one, and then I'll be unstoppable! _He turned to Metal Sonic and smiled. "Well, I've got to go. Ciao!" With that, he snapped his fingers and vanished.

**With Team 1:**

Mario, Sonic, and co. were busy fighting Bowser.

"Oof!" Bowser exclaimed, getting punched in the stomach by Mario.

"Hey!" Eggman's voice shouted. "What's going on!?" He ran into the room, where he saw the scene. "Oh…" An instant later he was on the ground with Sonic grinning next to him.

"Hey Baldy Macnosehair!" Sonic teased. "Looks like the gigs up for both of you."

Eggman angrily slammed the ground. "Curse you Sonic! Why must you always interfere!?"

"Cause that's what we do." Mario said, trip-kicking Bowser.

"I must say," A voice said. "It's actually pretty funny to watch you guys get beaten up." There was a slight distortion as Dimentio appeared over the throne.

"You again!" Knuckles angrily shouted, punching his fists. "Haven't we already shown you not to mess with us!?"

"Nope." Dimentio said shortly. He then turned to the blue hedgehog. "Now Sonic, be a dear and give me that Chaos Emerald."

Sonic laughed. "Why would I do that?"

"Simple." Dimentio said, snapping his fingers. A television floated down, showing Wario and Waluigi with Bomb-ombs in their hands cornering Peach, Toad, Amy, and Cream. "If you don't, the girls go out with a bang."

"And how do we know you're not lying to us?" Tails asked.

Dimentio put his hand on his heart. "I promise that if you give me the Chaos Emerald I will teleport the Wario Brothers here and spare the girls. I have the power to do it, just like I have the power to kill the girls before those buffoons even throw their bombs. Is that good enough?"

"Well Sonic?" Mario turned to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic shrugged. "Do we have much of a choice?" He handed the emerald to the smiling Dimentio. "Now do your part of the bargain."

Dimentio nodded and snapped his fingers, transporting Wario and Waluigi into the throne room. "I have to say thank you Sonic." He said gratefully.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, but do know that we're just gonna take it back."

Dimentio chuckled. "I don't think so." He snapped his fingers and trapped the heroes in a magic block.

"What the heck is this thing!?" Knuckles shouted, punching the block, which only hurt his hand.

"It seems to be some kind of cage or something made out of magic and energy." Tails observed.

"You are partly correct Tails." Dimentio said. "And know, I must bid you adieu!" He snapped his fingers again, and the heroes vanished.

..

..

To be continued...


	25. The Fate of the World

**Chapter 25: The Fate of the World**

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser's Castle: Throne Room<strong>

Bowser, Eggman, Wario, and Waluigi were dumbstruck as the heroes vanished.

"Brilliant job Dimentio!" Bowser exclaimed, clapping. "You managed to get rid of those pests!"

"Now," Eggman held out his hands. "Please give us the Chaos Emeralds so we can take over this world!"

To Eggman's shock Dimentio shook his head. "Sorry doc," he said with a sinister smile on his face. "But I didn't collect these emeralds for you."

"Then…for who?"

Dimentio rolled his eyes. "Who do you think idiot!?" He snapped. "For me! You didn't really think I was working for you."

"You…you tricked us!" Bowser exclaimed in rage and horror.

Dimentio snapped his fingers. "Bingo!" He exclaimed. "I only agreed to work with you so I could become powerful enough to destroy this pathetic universe! Now that I have all seven Chaos Emeralds, I am able to do that!"

"But you can't do Chaos Control." Eggman pointed out. "So you can't."

"I don't need too." Dimentio smiled. "But I can do this!" He waved his hands a bit, entrapping the entire planet in a giant magic block.

"What are you doing you fool!?" Eggman shouted as the entire planet began to shake.

"What I've been waiting to do for several years!" Dimentio laughed. "I must thank you Doctor. After all, you were the one who made the machine that sent the emeralds over here."

"But…you can't do this Dimentio!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Oh…but I already have!" Dimentio chuckled. He snapped his fingers, and the entire planet suddenly vanished. Dimentio however, remained floating above where the planet used to be. "Now no one can stand in my way!"

**Unknown region of space: **

Sonic and co. were laying on the grass of a strange planet…or what was left of it. There were no stars, no sun, and no nothing. The sky was completely void of all light. The only light that was seen was from Tails' radar.

"Ungh…" Sonic groaned, rubbing his head. "Where…where are we?"

"I don't know…" Tails said slowly, looking around him. "Did we travel through space again?"

"Uh…duh!" Knuckles retorted. "What'd you think!?"

"Ouch! My head!" Mario exclaimed, rubbing his head. "That really hurt!"

"You're telling me." A deep voice said next to them. The heroes turned in shock, and saw Team Dark laying next to them.

"Shadow!?" Tails asked in disbelief. "You were sent here too!?"

"He's not the only one." Another voice said. Next to Team Dark the heroes saw Silver, Blaze, and Yoshi.

"It seems like that Dimentio sent us all here." Vector's voice said from behind Luigi, who screamed in horror and quickly ran to Mario.

"But…why?" Tails asked.

"I don't know…" A voice the heroes recognized all too well said. The heroes quickly turned and saw the villains a couple of yards away.

"Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed, clenching his fists just in case the scientist attacked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Dimentio double-crossed us and sent us here." Bowser's deep voice boomed.

"He has all the Chaos Emeralds now." Eggman continued. "He is now unstoppable."

"He can't be." Sonic shook his head. "There's always a way to win."

Just then Dimentio himself appeared above the heroes. "I'm afraid that's not possible when I have the Chaos Emeralds."

"Then why don't you give them back?" Mario said.

"Yeah! So we can wipe that smug look off your face!" Knuckles shouted, clenching his fists at the sight of Dimentio, who laughed in amusement.

"I'm sorry, but that will not happen. Now," The Chaos Emeralds began to circle him. "Witness my true power!" The Chaos Emeralds suddenly engulfed Dimentio with light, nearly blinding the heroes.

"What!?" Sonic exclaimed, covering his eyes to avoid getting blinded. "He can transform too!?"

The light finally cleared, and Dimentio's appearance had now changed. His mask color was the same, but his outfit was now black and red. "I can transform using any power just as long as I have enough of it!" He told Sonic. He then spread out his arms. "And now, for the final curtain call!" There was a huge distortion in the sky, and a strange purple hole appeared.

"Not again…" Mario groaned.

"And now I will destroy you!" Dimentio shouted in glee as he threw the Chaos Emeralds down to the ground. "I have no need of those now that I have drained them of their power. I am now unstoppable!"

Sonic grinned. "Bad choice giving them to us." Just then the emeralds began to glow again, changing Sonic's color to gold. At the same time Mario found a Starman and picked it up.

"But that's impossible!" Dimentio exclaimed. "I thought I had drained those emeralds of all their power!"

"You only used the negative power of the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said, relieved that Sonic was able to go super. "Using the positive power Sonic was able to transform."

"And now we're going to stop you Dimentio!" Sonic exclaimed, flying up to Dimentio at supersonic speeds with Star Mario right behind him.

"I would like to see you try." Dimentio said confidently as the heroes sped at him.

On the ground, everybody was cheering on the two heroes.

"You can do this Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"Come on bro!" Luigi encouraged.

"Tough it out guys!" Knuckles shouted loudly, prompting Luigi to cover his ears.

"You can do this!" Yoshi sang as he hopped up and down.

"Don't fail us now boys!" Rouge warned them.

"Hmph, why does Sonic get to be the one who fights?" Shadow complained.

"SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS." Omega thundered.

"You've got the power guys!" Vector shouted.

"Stay on guard at all times." Espio said quietly.

"I know you guys can do this!" Silver exclaimed.

"Don't give up guys!" Blaze encouraged.

"Come on Sonic my love!" Amy cheered. Apparently her and the girls had been transported there as well.

"I believe in you guys!" Cream said.

"Go get him Mario!" Toad cheered.

"You can do this!" Peach nodded.

"Give it all you got Sonic!" Eggman shouted loudly, making the heroes look at him. "What?"

"I hate to say this, but knock him out Mario!" Bowser boomed. "If you die, then I can't kill you myself!"

"Go Mario!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

Pretty soon everybody on the ground was cheering for Mario and Sonic, who were occupied with Hyper Dimentio.

"All right Dimentio." Super Sonic said. "You're finished!"

"Let's do this!" Super Mario shouted, as the two heroes slammed into Dimentio.

"Ouch!" Dimentio exclaimed, shocked that they had even laid a hit. "My turn!" He blasted at them with several magic beams, but each one missed. "Darn it!"

"Take this!" Mario said as he kicked Dimentio in the stomach, knocking the magician a couple miles back.

"And this!" Sonic piped in as he teleported to Dimentio and axe-kicked him in the head, knocking him to the ground. The impact of Dimentio's landing shook the entire planet.

"No!" Dimentio screamed in rage. "I am not finished yet!" He flew up at Mario, who simply jumped on his head.

"Gotcha!" Mario cheered as he flipped over Dimentio. Dimentio was going too fast to stop, and ran right into Sonic's punch.

"Ouch!" Dimentio exclaimed, wiping the blood from his mouth. Before he could do anything else however, Sonic kicked him while Mario punched him, knocking the magician back to the ground with a big bang.

"Ungh…" The magician struggled to get up after the beating the two heroes gave him. "You…can't…defeat…me…!"

Mario and Sonic suddenly appeared in front of Dimentio, who gave a face of horror.

"Sorry, but we have too!" Mario said as he kicked Dimentio, following that with a swift elbow strike to his stomach. Mario then quickly moved just in time to avoid a Super Sonic Wind that Sonic shot, which hit Dimentio in the stomach, going right through him.

"You can't beat me…!" Dimentio panted heavily. "My revenge…isn't done…yet…! Why…must it…always end…like this!?" As he finished a bright light engulfed Dimentio, and the sound of several violent explosions were heard. When the light and smoke cleared there was no sign of the magician with the exception of his mask laying in pieces on the ground.

..

..

To be continued...


	26. The Conlusion

**Chapter 26: The Conclusion**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown region of space:<strong>

The heroes on the ground saw the light and the explosion, and were questioning what it was.

"Look!" Amy pointed at the void, which was shrinking swiftly.

"Yeah!" Luigi and Tails cheered. "They did it!"

Just then, there was a bright light that engulfed the entire universe. When it cleared, the heroes found themselves in front of Peach's Castle.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed, running to his friend and giving him a high-five. "You did it!"

"Mario! You're alive!" Luigi shouted, tackling his brother and hugging him.

"Yep." Sonic said grinning. "We did it."

"We won!" Mario exclaimed, trying to get Luigi off of him. The sight of the brother's wrestling and Mario's words prompted everyone to cheer and laugh.

Princess Peach walked to Mario and Sonic. "Thank you both for saving my kingdom, and the whole universe." She said gratefully.

"Heh, no prob." Sonic grinned.

"No problemo." Mario agreed.

"Well," Sonic looked around him. "We'd better get back to our own world."

"Yeah." Tails nodded.

Mario nodded, and then looked at Sonic. "Thank you for helping me protect the kingdom."

"Hey, what're we for?" Sonic asked, shaking Mario's hand.

Luigi walked to Tails and hugged the fox tightly. "I'ma gonna miss you." He said, tears rolling down his face.

"I'm going to miss you too Luigi." Tails said, trying not to cry.

Knuckles looked at Yoshi and nodded. "It was nice meeting you." He said.

Yoshi nodded back. "Yeah. It was fun."

"I'm going to miss you Toad." Cream said to the fungus. "You were a great friend."

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"I'll miss you too Cream."

"Well," Eggman said nonchalantly. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to stay here."

"WHAT!?" Bowser roared. "Because of YOU the entire universe almost got destroyed!"

"Well I…uh…YIKES!" Eggman quickly began running from the enraged Bowser.

"GET BACK HERE!" Bowser roared angrily, making everybody else, even Shadow, laugh.

"Well," Sonic turned to Mario. "See you around."

Mario nodded. "Yeah. See you around."

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver took out the seven Chaos Emeralds and held them together. "Chaos Control!" They shouted in unison. In an instant Sonic and his friends from Mobius were surrounded by light. When it cleared, there was no sign of them.

"I'm gonna miss them bro." Luigi sighed.

"Me too." Toad agreed.

"They were fun to hang around." Yoshi nodded.

"We'll see them again someday." Mario assured them.

"Hey Mario!" Bowser roared, startling everybody. "I'll see you later!"

"OK." Mario nodded, and then he realized that Bowser had the princess with him. "Oh you little—" Mario and Luigi quickly began running after Bowser as Wario and Waluigi laughed.

"And now things are back to normal!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Yep." Wario nodded. "Now let's go steal the money from the castle."

But before they could begin walking they were flattened by the ground-pounding Yoshi.

"Ungh!" Wario groaned. "Maybe another time!"

"We weighs almost as much as you!" Waluigi retorted.

And so, the threat that Dimentio posed to the universe ceased to exist. And Sonic and his friends returned to Mobius. Whether they will ever join forces with Mario again, no one knows.

..

..

The end


End file.
